Ta Gueule
by Nemyr
Summary: Qui a parlé d'âme sœur ? Toutes les chances sont mises de coté pour caser un petit gothique intello et un grand chieur.  Ceci est ma première fiction, le style d'écriture y est donc un peu enfantin ...
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

POV ULQUIORRA

Reveil forcé. Foutu reveil.

Je m'apelle Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Je suis de taille moyenne, mince (ma mère, Schiffer Ifalna, dit maigre, mais bon, pour n'importe quelle mère, quand on n'est pas en surpoids flagrant, ou quand on n'est pas une montagne de muscles, on est forcément malade hein). J'ai les cheveux mi-longs en bataille, la peau blafarde et les yeux verts émeraude. Je fréquente le Premier Lycée de Karakura, dans un coin plutôt tranquille du pays. Je suis en classe de terminale. Héhé, rien de réjouissant, moi-même, étant meilleur élève de mon lycée, j'trouve rien d'emballant à fréquenter un batîment où se mélangent la racaille qui veut toujours m'étriper profondément, les groupies qui me sautent dessus quand je rentre. Parce que, comme mes petits camarades, je m'habille toujours en noir, ou bien parce que j'ai l'air trop mystérieux ?

…vous savez quoi ? Cochez la case « Autre » et passez votre chemin.

S'il n'y avait pas Starrk et Nelliel, ma vie aurait connu tellement de navets que le mot « potager » aurait été écrit sur mon front, sérieusement.

Stark Coyote est long, calme et doux. En fait je suis trop gentil quand j'utilise ces mots. J'devrais dire « long, paresseux et dormeur », tout simplement parce qu'il passe tout son temps à dormir. Des cheveux qui lui tombent sur les épaules, des yeux gris ou bleus, je sais plus. Il porte constamment des santiags. Et par-dessus tout, c'est un grand frère gâteau, je suis même sûr que sa petite sœur Lilynette en a marre.

Nelliel Tu Odershwank (l'inventeur de ce nom doit être un gros sadique, c'est pas possible) a les cheveux verts. Oh, rien d'étonnant Je connais un gars qui a les cheveux roses bonbon, alors elle, elle est parfaitement normale ! Elle est un peu plus grande de taille que moi. (je suis un nain T_T). Physiquement, elle est.. hmm.. intelligente . De grand yeux gris encadrent son joli p'tit visage. Et niveau réputation, j'arrive toujours pas à compter le nombre de demeurés qui ont essayé de la mettre dans leur lit. Bah c'est raté hein ! Devrons-nous préciser le fait qu'elle est constamment excitée ?

Sujet clos.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Le grand jour de merde.

D'abord, c'est mon anniversaire. Ce qui signifie un casier rempli de babioles en tout genre. Dieu ne m'aime pas, c'est certain.

Deuxième raison de se réjouir, c'est la rentrée des classes. Ya de quoi être heureux.

Passage vers la case douche. Douche glacée. Retour dans ma chambre. J'enfile un jean noir, mes converses vertes, une chemise noire et grise moulante à manches courtes et pour finir, ma chaîne en argent, mes barcelets de cuir cloutés, et un anneau en argent.

Passage forcé vers la case cuisine ou je devrais subir les excentricités de ma mère « bien dormi ? », « heureux de reprendre l'année scolaire ? » ou « cette année, trouve toi une petite amie, j'ai tendance à croire que tu fais vœu d'abstenance » TA GUUEEEEEUUULLLEEEE !

Je me contente d'une barre de Twix (c'est boooon les twix) et d'une petite bouteille de thé glacé, j'mangerai le tout sur la route, j'gagnerai du temps comme ça.

Je récupère ma sacoche posée contre un mur et je me dirige vers le lycée, avec l'entrain d'un condamné marchant vers la guillotine.

-ULQUICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Oh, c'est juste Nell. Elle s'avance vers moi..euh non, elle se jette sur moi plutôt !

- MON ULQUIQUI COMMENT CA VA T'AS PASSE DE BONNES VACANCES T'ES ALLE OU TU T'ES TROUVE QUELQU'UN C'ETAIT COMMENT TU T'ES PAS ENNUYE ?

Ce qu'elle est bruyante. De loin, c'est comme si on torturait une famille de pygmées en leur arranchant le gros colon par la bouche.

- Oui oui, ça va. J'ai passé de bonne vacances. Je suis allé au Maroc, je ne me suis trouvé personne. C'était bien mis à part qu'il faisait trop chaud. Non je ne me suis pas du tout ennuyé .

- Il est où Stark ?

- Tel que j'le connais il va arriver à la dernière minute..

Arrivés devant le grand portail du lycée. J'entends déjà les gloussements de mon cauchemar. J'imagine mon casier plein à craquer. J'imagine que je devrais faire a tournée de toutes les classes pour montrer « l'exemple du bon élève », ce qui fera augmenter mon score de l'élève le plus haï du lycée par les garçons et du plus populaire chez les filles. Sans orgueil.

Je prends mon courage à trois mains, et je franchis ce foutu portail. Souhaitez moi bonne chance …

* * *

><p>Bien le bonjour, l'ennui, ça donne ça.<p>

Voici le tout premier chapitre de ma toute premier fic ! J'ai tout juste 15 ans, et je cherche à m'améliorer, alors une p'tit review sur cette introduction, c'est possible ?

Mewwciiii !

Prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps !


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 :

POV ULQUIORRA

Je franchis le portail du lycée. Rhaalala, j'me remémore l'année chaotique que j'avais passée l'année dernière en tant qu'élève de Mr Kurotsuchi Mayuri, professeur d'SVT, un scientifique excentrique et sadique qui menaçait les élèves en leur promettant une place parmis ses cobayes, dans son laboratoire.

Je tente de me frayer un foutu p'tit chemin tant bien que mal dans ce troupeau de vaches folles et d'élephant affamés pour accéder au tableau d'affichage qui indiquerait ma salle de classe.

Bon, quelques coups d'œil sur TU ODERSHWANK et COYOTE. Ouf, ils sont avec moi. L'année promet d'être bonne, mis à part le bac en fin d'année, mais bon, ça devrait être facile, comme tous les autres examens (sans compter bien sûr ceux de Mayuri) .

Sans orgueil.

Penetration dans la salle de classe,et avant goût de ma super année scolaire :

Margera Wonderwyce, un petit blondinet qui passait son temps à bouffer les papillons, insectes et lézards qui osaient se montrer.

Starrk Coyote, le dormeur

Nelliel Tu .. sans commentaire hein !

Szayel-Apporo Grantz, adepte de la secte Barbique (debaaaarbie), oui, parce qu'avec ses cheveux roses bonbons, c'est pas possible de pas penser à ça..

Sommarie Leroux, une espèce de gangster mélangé à un bouddha version 50 cent.

Yammy Rialgo, une brute, parmis toutes les autres brutes de c'foutu lycée.

Aaroniero Aluieri, un gars qui s'amuse à porter une tuyeau sur la tête (bon en fait il est brun)

Harribel Tia, une des seules élèves normales, à part le fait qu'elle porte des vêtements trop courts et en contrepartie fait appel au respect de la femme, n'importe quoi .

Kuchiki Rukia, une fanatique des lapins

Unohana Retsu, une replique de la Vierge Marie

Orihime Inoue, alors elle, j'vous explique. De 1, c'est un vrai pot de colle. Mais en plus, elle a une putain de cuisine de malade, j'ai eu l'occasion d'y gouter : gateau au chocolat fourré aux haricots rouges, palourdes au thé, jus de tomate-noix-bananes… Bon appétit.  
>Elle passe son temps à piailler, elle nous raconte ses rêves venus tout droit d'un foyer d'alcooliques-toxicomanes, et pour finir, ELLE EST NIAAAAIISEE bouhouhouuu… A mort !<p>

Nnoitra Gilga, une espèce de géant aussi géant qu'une asperge (très perspicace), borgne avec un sourire aussi grand et moche qu'une grille. Il passe son temps à gueuler pour du vide.

Rangiku Matsumoto, une ivrogne blonde à forte poitrine

Renji Abarai, un garçon aux cheveux rouges et aux multiples tatouages sur le corps. Inutile de préciser que c'est un gueulard.

Shuuhei Hisagi, gueulard numéro deux. Et un pervers en plus de ça (vous trouvez ça normal de se tatouer un 69 sur la joue ?)

Et pis moi. Inutile de préciser, j'ai un caractère de cochon.

Super vue dites donc ! Enfin bref, la cloche sonne, tout le monde prend place. J'ai à un « Ohayooooo Schiffer-kuuuuuuun ! » (vous aurez deviné, c'est Orihime), une épaule sur ma tête (Starrk, dégage), un grooos bisou (Nell, merci !) et surtout à cinq regards noirs pointés sur moi : Les Trois (quatre) Mousquetaires que sont Nnoitra, Renji, Shuuhei et Yammy. Merci de votre accueil, les gars !

Un toc sur la porte, et on découvrira l'heureux élu qui sera notre professeur principal.. Mayuri T_T, il me hante c'est pas vraaaaaaaaai !

- Bonjour. Je suis de retour ! Inutile de perdre du temps pour les présentations, je vous connais tous et je sais que vous êtes aussi bêtes les uns que les autres, sauf quelques uns, n'est ce pas, Ulquiorra-san ?

Foutu sourire à la noix.

- Oui professeur.

- Bien, il y a un nouvel élève qu'il vous faut accueillir chaleuresement. Tu peux rentrer, petit.

La porte se rouvrit, mon cœur, comme ceux des élèves présents avec moi, s'arrêta.

Un cinquième bourrin. Je le redis, Dieu me hait.

Grand de taille (je suis un nain dans ce lycée c'est pas possible T_T), musclé comme pas possible, des cheveux bleus electriques sous forme de tignasse indomptable ramenée vers l'arrière de force, des yeux turquoises, un regard de psychopathe. Il porte un jeans bleu, une ceinture or et un gilet noir laissant entrevoir ses pectoraux. C'est moi ou j'me sens complexé ?

Il a osé sourire. Oui, parce que sourire en début d'année, c'est la chose la plus hypocrite qui soit. Mais ce sourire là.. il est spécial. C'est un sourire sadique, digne d'un psychopathe prêt à torturer un pauv' petit chaton (… vive la SPA). Un sourire à faire fondre les Glaciers Eternels. J'imagine déjà la gente feminine s'agglutiner autour de lui pour avoir une petite « chance ». Et surtout, j'imagine que j'aurai affaire à lui.

- Et bien, comment tu t'apelles ?

- Grimmjow. Jaeggerjacquez Grimmjow.

- Bien, prends place tiens .. où vais-je te mettre ?

Petit droite gauche autour de moi. Je vois Orihime qui lui fait le coup des yeux enjôleurs. C'est quoi son problème à cette cruche ?

- Tiens, vas à coté d'Ulquiorra-san. J'espère que ce dernier sera gentil avec toi, et qu'il te guidera durant toute ton année, sais-tu que c'est le meilleur élève de ce lycée ?

Et voilà, ça recommence. Yen a qui tiennent pas leur queue dans leur pantalon, tandis que d'autre SAVENT PAS LA FERMER ! MAIS FERME LA CONNARD !

- Ulquiorra hein ? Pff, pour moi tous les craks sont des soumis … murmura Grimmjow.

Oui, Grimmjow, t'as bien fait de chuchoter. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu t'attendre si t'avais parlé plus fort…

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser cette année .

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 en ligne ! :D<p>

Les chapitres sont courts je sais

Une petite review ? allez, plizz, dîtes ouii !

Tchusss ;)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

POV ULQUIORRA

Il est 9 heures. Le cours finit à 10 heures, normal, vu que ce n'est que la remise des emplois du temps. Mais ce sont les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie. Déjà, cette espèce de mégalo de Mayuri qui raconte sa longue carrière de scientifique me fout les couilles dans un hachoir à légumes. Ensuite, ya Wonderwyce qui ronge sa table, Starrk qui dort, Nelliel qui chante « Chaud Cacao » à voix basse et enfin, un certain bleuté qui me fixe.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de me fixer ?

-Ya rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-Je te prie de détourner ton regard.

-Et pis quoi encore, j'regarde ou je veux hein ! Et si t'es pas content, tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Eh, et si on jouait avec ses nerfs ?

-D'accord. Mais d'abord, en tant qu'homme, si tu t'estimes en être un, excuse toi.

-Tu peux toujours courrir, ma chérie !

-Dis moi. Je peux toujours t'offrir un bain de boue pour me faire pardonner d'avoir blessé ton amour propre.

-Euh.. hein ?

-Il faut bien que tu t'habitues au goût de la terre. Si tu dois un jour mourir de honte.

-Mais je t'emmerde petit con, j'te démoule un cake sur la face !

-Ce qui signifie.. ?

-Que j'te chie dessus !

-…quelle finesse.

-Mais je t'emmerde !

Houhou, moi j'me marre. Ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ! Preuve de sa débilité inouïe. J'vais pousser le bouchon plus loin.

-Pauvre chose. Tu ne fais que te répéter. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler à des gens comme toi.

-TAGUEULE ! NAN MAIS TU VOIS PAS QUE T'ES QU'UN IMBECILE ESPECE D'IMBECILE ? EN PLUS SI TU CROIS M'EXITER AVEC TES PETITS HAUTS MOULANTS ET BAH TU TE TROMPES ! TU VEUX QU'JE TE DISE TU M'DEGOUTE SALE GAMIN QUI PETE PLUS HAUT QU'SON CUL !  
>J'VOUDRAIS QU'T'ARRETE DE M'POLUER LA RETINE !<p>

-Mr Jeaggerjacquez, je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille avec Ulquiorra-san.

Misère. Et puis pourquoi je me plains ? Il a eu c'qu'il méritait hein !

-Bah quoi ! pas ma faute si la chienne de soumise dit que j'suis insignifiant !

-…

-Ulquiorra-san, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte qu'il soit exemplairement puni. Je vous demanderai pour l'instant de séparer vos tables.

-BIEN FAIT !

-Oui, professeur.

-Pff, la soumise.

-Monsieur Jaeggerjacquez, je vous prie de ne pas provoquer Ulquiorra-san.

-Gnn.

Je mets une croix sur ce qui vient de se passer, Mayuri continuera son discours.

Mais je ne comprends pas une chose. C'est moi ou il est devenu gentil ? Parce que normalement, à cette heure-ci, Grimmjow devrait être enfermé dans des cachots soutterrains à chanter Titou le Lapinou en jupe d'infirmière le torse pleins de clous la tête peinte en rose Szayel en tenant sur un pied avec un ventilateur dans une main, une bouteille de vin Moet et Chandon à moitié cassée dans l'autre main et la bouche pleine de poils de caniche.

Mais il n'en est pas ainsi.

Ces deux heures passeront vite. Bon, on fait une ellipse !

La cloche sonne 10 heures . Ce furent les deux heures les plus longues de ma vie.

Tiens, mon téléphone sonne.

«- Allo ?

-Oui fiston.

-Ah salut papa.

-Ta mère veut te voir, donc ne rentres pas à la maison, rejoins-la directement au salon.

-Ah ok, a plus !

-Au revoir.

Clic tuuu-tuuu-tuu »

Oui, j'ai un papa, pas de panique. Franz Schiffer. Moi en pluvieux (ok, mauvais jeu de mot). Moi en plus vieux. Il travaille en tant que procureur dans son propre cabinet.

Ma mère, elle, est gérante dans le salon de tatouage\percing « Relampago ».

J'arrive chez elle. Devant la porte, je me prépare mentalement à un assaut de questions toutes aussi lassantes les unes que les autres. TOC TOC.

-OOOHHHH MON ULQUIORRA CHERI ! ALORS COMMENT ETAIT TA JOURNEE AUJOURD'HUI ? TES PROFESSEURS SONT GENTILS ? IL Y A DE NOUVEAUX ELEVES ?

… Dieu, aie un peu de compassion pour ce pauvre humain que je suis.

-Bonjour maman ! Ma journée était normale. J'ai Kurotsuchi comme professeur principal. Il y a un nouvel élève que je ne suis pas prêt de te présenter vu que je hais les ordures, ça pue, on ne peut pas les toucher, et elle ne cohabitent qu'avec les autres ordures. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir déjà ?

-Ah oui ! Il y aura des travaux chez nous à la maison, un imprévu rien de grave, alors tu passes la nuit chez un ami à ton père.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Ichimaru Gin ! D'ailleurs tu tombes bien, il va en voyage, et il a peur de laisser son fils seul. Il habite dans un appartement à ton père et à Gin, ils sont très amis ! Donc tu resteras avec son fils.

-Euh ok, pas de problème…

-AHHH ULQUIORRA T'ES UN AMOUUUUUR ! Ecoute, toutes affaires sont là, Gin viendra lui-même te chercher. Et surtout n'aie pas honte ! Il est très gentil !

-Euh ok.. et vous vous dormez où ?

-Non non non surtout ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous savons où loger ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Oui maman, d'accord !

J'ai essayé de dire ça sans le ton glacial de la mort qui tue.

Et c'est quoi ce plan de pute ? (j'insulte le plan, pas ma mère) Et puis qui est cet Gin? Bon ben, autant attendre.

On fait une ellipse !

* * *

><p>Après une bonne demie heure d'attente à contempler ma mère tatouer des smileys, des cœurs et des étoiles sur la fesse gauche d'un membre de la Gay Pride (maman, tu risques ta vie pour me nourrir ! ), la sonnette retentit.<p>

Après un « VOILA VOILAAAA J'ARRIIIIIIVVVVEEEE ! », ma mère ouvre la porte et un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années se présenta. Il avait des cheveux gris et surtout, il possédait ce sourire narquois, qui cachait tout le sadisme dont était capable une personne. Putain, si lui il est comme ça, qu'en est-il de son fils ?

-Bonjour Ifalna, écoute, mon vol est dans une heure et demie, je n'ai aucune envie de le rater.. oh, mais c'est donc lui, Ulquiorra ? Ton pr.. euh enchanté ! Au fait, joyeux anniversaire !

-Euh merci !

-Bon, alors on y va ? Je suis sûr que mon fils et toi vous entendrez bien !

Je dis au revoir à ma mère, on embarque mes affaires dans la voiture de Gin (c'est fou, ma mère a tout pris, même ma harpe !).

Bon ben… j'vais essayer de le faire parler hein..

-Donc comment s'apelle votre fils ?

-Haaha ! Je ne dirais rien, vou ferez connaissance !

Encore ce maudit sourire. Surtout, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'ouvre jamais ses yeux. J'rencontre des gens bizarres aujourd'hui..

-Donc, tu es dans quel lycée ? demande Gin (c'est lui qui fait la conversation maintenant)

-Euh.. Daichi..

-Ahh ! et tu es en quelle classe ?

-Euh.. Terminale (c'est quoi son problème ?)

-Oh, bien ! Et donc, je suppose qu'à ce stade, les professeurs doivent être plutôt relax, non ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'avec Kurotsuchi, on es loin d'être décontractés …

-Oh hmm.. Kurotsuchi ? ce n'est pas grave, ça passera.

Eh, les lecteurs, pourquoi diaable suis-je mal à l'aise avec ce gars ?

Bah tiens, on es arrivés ! C'est une petite residence toute mignone, jusque là ça va. Par contre j'étais pas au courant que Gin et mon père étaient en copropriété sur cet appart ..

On est au premier étage, appartement 4. Gin me donne les clés, ouvre la porte, il n'y a encore personne ici. Je me demande à quoi ressemble son fils. Mais si jamais je tombe sur un chacal de son genre, je prends mes jambes à mon cou !

-Bon et bien voilà, je vous enverrai de l'argent une fois par mois.

-Ce sera si long ?

-Oh, ça durera 3 mois mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! Trois bon mois, ça passe vite. Il n'y a qu'une seule chambre à coucher, il y a deux lits. Voilà la cuisine, le salon et la salle de bains.

-Euh d'accord.

-Bon ben je te laisse. Bye byyeee !

Ce « bye byyyye » en faisant coucou de la main comme Sarkozy… les nains me hantent.

A première vue, c'est joli ici ! Le décor est sobre et moderne.

On s'assoit, et on reflechit. Je sors du lycée à 10 heures. Mon père m'apelle pour me dire qu'il y aura des travaux à la maison, et qu'en conséquent, je passerai la nuit dehors . Comment ça se fait qu'on dorme pas au même endroit ? Pas que ça me dérange, héhé, je m'en réjouis même, j'aurais pas à subir les sauts d'humeur de ma mère ! Deuxième question : il s'est passé quoi ? Ce matin, il n'y avait rien, que je sache ! Et puis comment ça se fait que ça coincide avec le départ de Gin en voyage ? J'trouve ça un peu glauque quand même…

DRING.

Bah tiens, on sonne ( je ne compterai pas le nombre de sonnettes que j'ai entendues aujourd'hui).

J'ouvre.

- Toi ?

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 en ligne ! ca vient, ça vient !<p>

L'histoire avance, lentement mais sûrement ..

Petite review ? Comme vous voulez )

Allez, Tchusssss ! :D


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

POV ULQUIORRA

-Toi ?

-Ohayooo Ulquiorra-kuuuuuun !

-Inoue ?

-Joyeux anniversaiiiiiirrreeee ! Je t'ai préparé de bons petits plats ! Et j'ai même vidé ton casier de tous les cadeaux que tu as reçus, tiens, les voilà !

-Merci ..

Baromètre d'incompréhension qui pique vers les 200, Kaporal, on a un problème !

Primo, comment sait-elle que je suis ici ? Segundo, quand a-t-elle eu le temps de cuisiner tout ça, vu que c'est brulant quand je touche le tupperware ? Tercio, comment a-t-elle pu ouvrir mon casier sachant que je touche la clé du bout de mes doigts à l'interieur de ma poche en ce moment même ?

Trêve de questions. Parce que quand je me pose des questions, une voix à l'interieur de ma tête pose des questions. Donc je m'écoute parler. Et quand une cruche au cœur d'artichaud se met à piailler à dix centimètres de vos oreilles, vaut mieux se taire que de manifester son mécontentement.

- … DONC VOILA J'AI COURU ET J'AI TROUVE UN LAPIN MAIS MALHEUREUSEMENT IL ETAIT VERT ET MOI J'AIME PAS LE VERT J'AI DU ME RÉSOUDRE A FAIRE 4 KILOMÈTRES POUR ACHETER DES SERPENTINS, MAIS QUAND JE SUIS ARRIVEE AU MAGASIN JE ME SUIS RENDUE COMPTE QU'IL FALLAIT DES BOMBES POUR COLORER LES ANIMAUX…

MAIS TA GUEULE INOUE, j'ai l'impression d'être à la reunion des AA qui racontent leurs rêves. Bon, je vais faire diversion.

-J'ai faim !

-Ahh Ulquiorra-kun tu tombes bien, j'ai ramené quelques une de mes spécialités !

Pris à mon propre piège ! Dieu me hait.

-On va pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement ! Alors ici tu as en entrée : tarte aux brocolis et fraise, en plat de résistance : Riz au curry et aux dés d'abricots, le tout arrosé d'une sauce caramel ! Et au dessert : glace au wasabi !

Miam, appétissant ! J'préfèrerais de loin bouffer un gosse ! tiens, j'vais aller voir au congélo s'il y en a .. un bébé de préférence, c'est plus tendre quand ça décongèle !

-Waw, tu as fait tout ça en si peu de temps, Inoue ?

-Oui Ulquiorra-kun ! Bon, à part la glace, je l'avais préparée hier soir exprès pour cette occasion !

-Oh, c'est gentil .. Mais écoute, tu es mon invitée ! Alors c'est moi qui cuisine ! Tiens, je vais nous faire des pancakes !

-C'est quoi des panequêques ?

-Tu verras. Pour l'instant, donne moi tes délicieuses recettes, je les mangerai ce soir, promis !

-Oh vraiment ! J'espère que tu vas les aimer ! Alors, tu me montres comment tu fais tes panequêques ?

-Oui, viens.

J'ai échappé au supplice de la nourriture Orihimienne, ça c'est classé. Un bon Twix me ferait du bien, j'en sors un de mon sac.

J'ai sorti les ustensiles (la cuisine est entièrement équipée, ça c'est la classe), les ingrédiens (ya tout !), et au boulot !

…Maintenant que j'y pense, pour investir dans un appart pareil et y trouver tout ce qu'on veut en un claquement de doigts, ça veut dire que nos parents sont vachement friqués.. Alors pourquoi lorsqu'on demande une augmentation sur l'argent de poche, ils nous répondent « désolé j'ai pas d'argent » ? Dis plutôt que t'as pas de monnaie !...

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les pancakes sont prêts, j'en ai fait en grande quantité (vu que je me trimballe un gouffre à bouffe dans l'appartement).

-Au fait Inoue, j'ai oublié de te demander, comment as-tu su que j'étais ici ?

-Euh.. tu te fâcheras pas si je te le dis ?

-Ca dépend.

-Bon voilà.. je t'ai suivi.

-Oh, je vois …

La tension monte. Et j'aime ça !

-Bon écoute, Ulquiorra-kuuun, j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de venir la voir donc il faut que j'y aille, alors à Lundi ?

-Oui oui, à plus tard.

Elle claque la porte, elle est pas si con que ça cette cruche, elle comprend sa situation de cheveu dans la soupe quand elle veut !

Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, bon , il est bientôt treize heures , après avoir mangé un bon twix, direction petit ménage. J'installe mes affaire dans la chambre, mon paquet de Twix dans un placard (y'en a au moins pour cent barres), mes bouteilles de thé glacé dans le frigo, mes habits dans la penderie, mes produits dans la salle de bains, ma harpe dans un coin et pour finir, mes livres sur une étagère de la grande bibliothèque mise à notre disposition.

DRIIING

Putain c'est qui encore ? Mon coloc' ? Ouvrons.

-SURPRIIIIISEEEE !

Effectivement, surprise ! Alors il y a : Nelliel, Starrk, Szayel, Margera, Sommarie, Aaroniero, Rukia, Rangiku et Harribel.

Bon allez, tentons la mine Orihimienne, c'est-à-dire la tête à 0+0= la tête à Obispo.

-Euh waw, une surprise pour moi ?

-Oui, pour ton anniversaire vieux, répond Stark.

-Euh je vous en prie, entrez !

La bande des neuf rentre comme un troupeau (guidé par un nain, en conséquent : moi). On s'installe sur les canapés. Nelliel dépose les sachets qu'elle a dans la main et déballe tout ce qu'il y a dedans. Et comme je m'y attendais, j'y retrouve toute la bouffe à caser dans la catégorie « trop gras trop sucré trop salé » sur la table basse : des bonbons, des biscuits, des marshmallows, des canettes de bière (je vous préviens, je ne bois pas), des bouteilles de limonade ou de boissons energétiques, des chips, des cacahuètes, des noix de cajou (miam) et tout une panoplie de cochonneries. Et vu la quantité, ça a du leur coûter un mois de salaire.

-Tiens au fait, t'avais pas reçu de babioles pour ton anniversaire cette année ?

Ah Nell, que c'est mignon la naïveté.

-Si si, mon casier était plein à craquer, et vas savoir comment Inoue a reussi à l'ouvrir, elle était là un peu avant que vous veniez.. Bah tenez, je vais les ouvrir. Au fait, comment vous aviez su que j'étais là ? Vous aussi vous m'avez suivi ?

-Je vais t'expliquer. Tu sais que moi j'aime le Yaoi.

-..oui.

-Et que ta mère tatoue beaucoup de membres de la Gay Pride.

-…oui.

-Donc ta mère aime le Yaoi !

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-C'était pas une question ! Vu que ta mère et moi on partage les même intérêts..

(ah, le Yaoi, c'est un intérêt maintenant ?)

-.., il se trouve que ta maman c'est ma meilleure amie !

-En gros t'as demandé à ma mère ?

-Euh oui c'est ça ! Comment t'as deviné ?

Ta gueule c'est bon j'veux plus rien entendre.

J'vais ouvrir mes cadeaux. Je les compte, il y'en a pour une bonne vingtaine. Je vais ajouter une question à ma liste : comment Inoue a-t-elle reussi à transporter le tout sachant qu'elle n'a aucun autre moyen de locomotion que ses deux jambes ? Et une autre question tiens pendant que j'y suis: Je suis venu en voiture, que je sache !

Du chocolat, un reveil matin, un parfum, des mitaines, un CD du groupe In Flames (oh, mon préféré !), un appareil photo, un talisman, un collier avec le Kanji de l'amour en pendentif, des cadres photos, une boîte de capotes (à quoi pensent les gens sérieux ?), un nounours Bob l'éponge (sans commentaire). Tous ces paquets NE SONT PAS SIGNES ! PUTAIN ! Vive l'intelligence !

Yen a un signé par contre, il est de la part « de quelqu'un qui te hait ». Oh ! Un joli rat mort ! Merci, monsieur, même si votre indication ne sert à rien, je peux au moins savoir que ce rat a été tué avec amour, vu que son appendice sort de sa bouche, que ses oreilles sont enfoncées dans ses narines et qu'un petit mot sort de son anus (les rats ont des anus ?) C'est vraiment touchant !

-C'est dégoutaant !

-Ohhhh ! je peux le manger ?

-Non Margera, tu ne peux pas. C'est le cadeau d'Ulquiorra, répond Szayel. Par contre si t'as pas besoin du nounours..

-Vas-y tu peux le prendre. Mais le rat, personne n'y touche ! Ecoutez, j'ai trouvé un mot dans le troufion de ce rat. Je vais prendre des gants pour le sortir, j'arrive.

-WAW, ULQUIORRA DIT DES MOTS VULGAIRES MAINTENANT ?

-Oui Rangiku, aussi surprenant que ça puisse paraître ! D'ailleurs j'piquerai bien un p'tit somme moi, j'ai sommeil, dit Stark. Ulqui, t'as un oreiller ?

-T'es assis dessus, baka. J'arrive.

Passage vers la salle de bains. Je sors des gants, une pince à épiler (pourquoi y a une pince à épiler dans cet appart ? )

Retour vers le salon où Harribel admire sa silhouette d'Aphrodite sur le reflet de la vitre (ironie quand tu nous prends), Margera qui découpe les pattes d'un cafard, Sommarie qui prie devant le talisman en tenant sur un pied, l'autre posé sur la télé… Y a de quoi devenir fou avec ces gens bizarres..

-Bien, tenez vous tranquille. Il se trouve que la généreuse et attachante personne qui m'a offert ce subtil cadavre m'a donné un mot qu'il a gentiment enfoncé dans l'intimité de ce pauvre animal qui a accepté malgré lui de servir d'instrument servant à témoigner la haine que pouvait me porter son assassin. Donc, je vais sortir le mot et le lire à aute voix. « Ça, cé pour mavoir traité d'insinifian, pov soumiz ». C'est fou, j'ai mal aux yeux tout à coup !

Un joli sourire naquit sur mon visage. Décidément, il me surprend. Ce rat là, je vais l'empailler, et en faire une décoration d'intérieur !

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit. S'il ne sonne pas, c'est qu'il a la clef, donc c'est mon coloc'. La porte s'ouvre, et l'intéressé entre.

* * *

><p>Vuala le chapitre 4. Aujourd'hui, c'est la fin de Ramadan, c'est-à-dire : pplus besoin de bouffer en cachette ! Mouahahahha (laissez moi ma minute de gloire :D)<p>

Bon alors désolée pour ceux qui aiment Orihime, moi j'la supporte pas cette cruche ME FRAPPPEZ PAAAS bouhouhou…

M'enfin bref, une petit review ferait grand plaisir ) Merciiii !

Tchussss, le chapitre 5, c'est pour bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5 :

POV GRIMMJOW

Quelques heures auparavant :

Je sors d'une école de merde, pendant une matinée de merde, pour rencontrer des gens de merde et me faire insulter par une merde. Et merde alors. En dehors de cette halle aux légumes qu'on apelle LYCEE, rien de mieux qu'une bonne bière pour me remonter le moral.

Je m'apelle Grimmjow Jaeggerjacquez.

Je suis assez grand de taille, le teint légèrement bronzé. J'ai les cheveux turquoise (sans blague, c'est ma couleur naturelle) et les yeux bleus. Je suis assez musclé, résultat de mes séances de musculation et de boxe intensives tous les week-end. Et aussi grâce à ma séance hebdomadaire de distribution de pains et de gnons sur les têtes à claque des profs.

Il est dix heures, et je sors du lycée, le moral à 0.

Go direction le bar de Las Noches. J'y rentre, j'commande une bière et je m'installe bieeen au fond pour qu'on m'fasse pas chier.

Résumé de mon début de matinée :

FLASH BACK 

Mon père me reveille en répétant mon nom en boucle du genre « Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. Grimmjow. » TA GUEULE ! Après lui avoir coulé un bronze sur la gueule (lui avoir chié dessus), il m'explique enfin que c'était la rentrée, ce qui signifiait pour moi encore une année où j'pourrai démonter la gueule de tous les profs sous peine de m'faire exclure en beauté encore une fois. C'est la 3ème fois que j'refais mon bac, oui, parce que des profs qui donnent des ordres et qui te considèrent comme des ordures, je supporte pas ça ! D'ailleurs je hais les « élèves exemplaires », qui obéissent au doigt à l'œil aux profs, ces p'tits toutous à la botte du directeur.

Mais mon père me signale que j'ai été admis dans un nouveau lycée, le Lycée Daichi de Karakura. Et je sens que je vais m'y amuser. C'est quoi ce lycée de masochistes qui vont jusqu'à m'accepter ?

J'arrive à 8 heures au lycée. Hmm, plutôt banal. La même ambiance qu'une journée de rentrée normale : les cris, les gloussements, les câlins, et surtout, j'ai une chanson à vous chanter :

« J'marchais dans les couloirs du lycée ogué ogué,

C'était la matinée de rentrée ogué ogué

Y a un p'tit coincé du cul,

Qui me dit '' je s'rai cocu !

Toi tu vas m'piquer ma meuf

J'apelle tout d'suite les keufs !''

J'ai souri et j'ai continué ma route

Jusqu'à c'qu'une grosse me barre cette dite-route !

**Refrain :**

Tout, tout, tout vous saurez tout sur les groupies !

Les brunes, les blondes

Les planches, les rondes

Les travestis et les junkies

Les kikoolools et les grandes folles

Prêtes à tuer pour une babiole

Tout tout tout tout vous saurez tout sur les groupies »

Bah voilà, je pense que vous comprenez… Donc après une lutte acharnée pour passer de force, je me retrouve devant ma salle. Vu qu'il n'y a personne devant, je suppose que tout le monde est entré. J'entends un « - Bien, il y a un nouvel élève qu'il vous faut accueillir chaleuresement. Tu peux rentrer, petit. » Et là j'ouvre la porte. Je tombe sur une vue panoramique des mioches auxquels j'aurais affaire. Dejà, y a six cruches qui me colleront sûrement au cul, cinq gars qui pourront facilement devenir mes esclaves (à part s'ils sont à la botte de la tête d'asperge), et trois souffres-douleur.

Je me présente vite fait, et le prof (il s'apelle Kurotsuchi Mayuri, j'suis bien barré.. bon, appellons le Mayuri), Mayuri me demande de m'asseoir à coté d'un de mes souffres-douleur. Il s'apelle Ulquiorra, et Mayuri dit que c'est le meilleur élève du lycée. Alors en plus d'être un nain par rapport à moi, c'est un chien-chien.

J' vais le faire chier tiens. Et comme tout bon chieur, faut d'abord fixer la victime. Une minute. Deux minutes. Trois minutes. Il ne bronche pas. Dix minutes. Vingt minutes.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de me fixer ?

HAAAA ! Il réagit enfin, c'était pas facile, j'avoue.

-Ya rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

-Je te prie de détourner ton regard.

Mais c'est qu'il est poli le gamin ! On va jouer un peu plus avec ses nerfs.

-Et pis quoi encore, j'regarde ou je veux hein ! Et si t'es pas content, tu peux aller te faire foutre !

Rien de mieux qu'une bonne obscénité pour commencer le match (oui, faire chier les gens, c'est un sport national) !

-D'accord. Mais d'abord, en tant qu'homme, si tu t'estimes en être un, excuse toi.

Hein ? Il me fait quoi là ? Elle est mignone cette femmelette !

-Tu peux toujours courrir, ma chérie !

-Dis moi. Je peux toujours t'offrir un bain de boue pour me faire pardonner d'avoir blessé ton amour propre.

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte là ?

-Euh.. hein ?

-Il faut bien que tu t'habitues au goût de la terre. Si tu dois un jour mourir de honte.

J'vais lui faire bouffer ses burnes, et encore, s'il en a !

-Mais je t'emmerde petit con, j'te démoule un cake sur la face !

-Ce qui signifie.. ?

-Que j'te chie dessus !

-…quelle finesse.

CONNARD. C'est quoi son problème ? Et avec ça, il est impassible, on ne voit aucune émotion sur son visage ! Mes mains me démangent, ma langue me démange…

-Mais je t'emmerde !

-Pauvre chose. Tu ne fais que te répéter. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire que de parler à des gens comme toi.

Bon, là c'est trop !

-TAGUEULE ! NAN MAIS TU VOIS PAS QUE T'ES QU'UN IMBECILE ESPECE D'IMBECILE ? EN PLUS SI TU CROIS M'EXITER AVEC TES PETITS HAUTS MOULANTS ET BAH TU TE TROMPES ! TU VEUX QU'JE TE DISE TU M'DEGOUTE SALE GAMIN QUI PETE PLUS HAUT QU'SON CUL !  
>J'VOUDRAIS QU'T'ARRETE DE M'POLUER LA RETINE !<p>

-Mr Jeaggerjacquez, je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille avec Ulquiorra-san.

Et puis merde, j'oubliais que j'étais en classe.. et que Mayuri était là..

-Bah quoi ! pas ma faute si la chienne de soumise dit que j'suis insignifiant !

-…

Et là bien sûr, la p'tit chienne choisit le bon moment pour la boucler. Bah oui, le soi-disant meilleur élève du lycée n'a rien à craindre, c'est jamais de sa faute hein ! C'est lui qui s'est pas laissé faire !

-Ulquiorra-san, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai en sorte qu'il soit exemplairement puni. Je vous demanderai pour l'instant de séparer vos tables.

-BIEN FAIT !

Oui ! là ce prof est intelligent !

-Oui, professeur.

-Pff, la soumise.

-Monsieur Jaeggerjacquez, je vous prie de ne pas provoquer Ulquiorra-san.

-Gnn.

J'ai râlé durant tout le cours. Pff, une vraie poule mouillée ce prof. Je suis sur que quand il parlait de punition exemplaire, il bluffait. Ce prof, c'est une dégonflée.

La cloche sonne 10 heures. Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! J'vais m'attarder un peu dans le lycée, que j'puisse m'y retrouver. Et là, j'entends à coté de moi deux voix style BCBG dire :

- Hey, tu sais que c'est l'anniv à Ulquiorra ? Je lui ai offert un reveil matin !

-Oh ! Moi j'lui ai offert des chocolats mais j'sais pas il est où son casier !

-Viens, j'vais te le montrer !

Hmm.. Son anniversaire ? Je les suis discrètement. Donc, son casier, c'est le casier numéro 164. Ok ! Je sais quoi faire.

Je sors du lycée et m'installe sur un banc du parc situé en face . Je sors un stylo et un petit bout de papier assez grand pour y inscrire « Ça, cé pour mavoir traité d'insinifian, pov soumiz », en veillant à ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographe, j'lui donnerai pas l'occasion de se foutre encore une fois de ma gueule ! Puis je sors mes gants de cuir, que je garde toujours (vu que je me déplace en moto), pour deterrer le rat que j'avais amoureusement dégommé hier. YES ! il est encore entier ! Maintenant, je sors mon couteau suisse (insécurit de la rue oblige) et j'encule profondément le rat jusqu'à ce que son appendice sorte de sa bouche. Pour faire plus moche, je coupe les oreilles que j'enfonce biien dans ses narines. Et puis je fous le p'tit message dans l'anus du rat (les rats ont des anus ?). Et pour un cadeau, faut bien un emballage non ? Je le fous d'un sachet en papier que j'eus le temps de récupérer d'une corbeille publique accrochée à mon banc. Et voilà ! C'est prêt ! Maintenant, retour au lycée, direction casier 164. Je glisse le sachet dans la grande fente à ouverture à sens unique de son casier. Je retire mes gants, me lave les mains, et le boulot est fini ! Mais tant que la soumise n'aura pas son cadeau, je bouderai toujours. J'ai encore le moral à zéro.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Ca fait 2 bonnes heures que je suis dans ce bar, sans pour autant me bourrer la gueule, non. Y a juste une fille qui se frotte à mon bassin en léchant le lobe de mon oreille, rien que ça.

-Juste casse toi, j'te paierai pas.

-Pff, sale radin.

Ouais c'est ça casse toi, c'est pas un thon comme toi qui m'donnera la gaule ! Bon ben, il est temps de se casser.. Oh, mon téléphone sonne ? C'est mon taré de père .

« Pronto ?

-Oui Grimmy !

-M'apelle pas comme ça..

-Ecoute, j'ai un déplacement urgent à l'étranger ! Donc tu logeras dans un appartement que je possède en copropriété avec Franz, un très bon ami à moi…

-HEIN ? ET DEPUIS QUAND T'AS DECIDE CA ?

-Ma mma… Ne t'enerves pas comme ça mon petit chaton… Ecoute, toutes tes affaires sont dans le garage de mon bureau. Tu a les clés de mon bureau ?

-Oui !

-Donc rentre dans mon bureau, tu prendras les clés d'une Kangoo. Tu descendras au garage et tu la conduiras, j'ai programmé le GPS pour t'indiquer ton chez toi.

-D'accord.

-Au fait, tu vivras en colocation avec le fils de Franz !

-Hein ? Mais qui-

-Désolé, je passe sous le tunnel ! Tu verras, il est gentil , fais connaissance ! allez, bye byyyyee !

Clic tuuuu-tuu-tuuu »

C'est quoi ce plan ? C'est quoi cette « urgence » ? C'est qui ce coloc ? Bon ben, j'vais faire ce qu'il me dit.. on verras bien où ça mène.

Arrivé au bureau de mon père, je trouve les clés, descends au garage, et je tombe sur une Kangoo bleue marine, les sièges arrières rabattus, écrasés par le poids des affaire qui se trouvent dessus. C'est fou, il a vraiment tout pris ! Je monte à bord et…

"Bonjour, bienvenue au service de GPS personnalisé, Grimmjow."

AHHH ! Putain, c'est quoi ce volume de malade. Père, t'es vraiment salaud quand tu veux.

Bon, suivons ce GPS, on verra bien où ça mène.. Hmm, rue Namikawa Daisuke. C'est un coin tranquille, j'aime bien ! Donc.. residence Tibùron. D'après le mot casé dans l'enveloppe « Grimmiaou » (grrrr), c'est premier étage, appartement 4. Je prends les clés qui étaient également dans l'enveloppe, et je monte.

Ah l'appartement 4, c'est là. Je tourne la clé dans la serrure, et j'ouvre.

* * *

><p>Me tapez pas ! Le chapitre 6 viendra rapidement ! Promis !<p>

Oui je sais, Grimmjow est crade, mais bon, j'aime ce genre de gars *étoiles dans les yeux*

Petite review ? (j'en demande toujours, je sais ! J'en suis avide..)

! Allez, tchusssssss )


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6 :

POV GRIMMJOW :

QUOI ?

Appartement n°4. A l'intérieur de l'appartement se trouvait une dizaine de personnes assises sur les canapés de velours noir. Parmis eux, Ulquiorra se tenait au milieu, tenant un cadavre de rat, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La table était remplie de friandises et boissons en tout genre. Et moi, j'étais là, posé devant la porte.

-Toi ?

-Oh ! Bonjour, Grimmjow Jaerggerjacquez.

Sympa, il se rappelle parfaitement de mon nom de famille… Mais ils foutent quoi ici, ces gens ? Ah, maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont avec moi en classe, je les ai vus ce matin…

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez ici vous ? C'est chez moi ici ! Attendez.. Si vous avez réussi à rentrer, ça veut dire que l'un de vous a la clé.

-Très perspicace, Grimmjow Jaeggerjacquez. Effectivement. C'est donc toi le fils d'Ichimaru Gin ?

-Hein, tu connais mon père ?

Ulquiorra agita un trousseau de clés. Misère, non, pas lui !

-Non c'est pas vrai ! J'vais devoir t'avoir au cul toute la journée ?

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ferai en sorte de ne pas te déranger.

Les autres étaient silencieux (à part un qui ronflait, mais on s'en fout). Et une cruche aux yeux verts a parlé.

-J'peux comprendre ce qu'il se passe là ?

-Bien sur, Nell. Cet appartement appartient à nos deux pères. Et vu qu'il y a des travaux chez moi et que son père est en voyage d'affaires, ils ont décidé de nous mettre en colocation, tandis que mes parents dorment autrepart. Au fait Grimmjow, merci pour ton cadeau. Il est beau, original, et en plus, il me correspond parfaitement.

Je fulmine, je fulmine . Et puis cet imbécile de soumise qui me sourit. Ca lui arrive de sourire, ce glaçon ambulant ?

-Au fait, Grimmjow. On n'écrit pas « Ça, cé pour mavoir traité d'insinifian, pov soumiz », mais plutôt : « Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité d'insignifiant, pauvre soumise ». Te rends-tu compte que j'ai failli être aveuglé ? C'est de l'agression. Enfin bon. Ne reste pas planté devant la porte, entre donc, voyons ! Tu habites ici je te signale. Et si tu veux rester avec nous, ce serait avec grand plaisir. Après tout, un anniversaire, c'est avant tout un jour de paix avec son entourage, non ?

Grimmjow, on se calme. Surtout, on ne perd pas son sang froid, c'est ça qu'il aime.

-T'es vachement bavard toi, j'te croyais être du genre silencieux. Et puis compte pas sur moi pour rester des lopettes de votre genre ! J'vais dans la voiture pour monter mes affaires.

-Pourquoi me soucierai-je de ce que tu vas faire ? Je t'ai proposé de rester, pas de me raconter tes activités des deux minutes à venir.

Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce gamin ? Il pète haut que son cul ma parole !

-Mais bon, vas-y, fais ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas. Encore merci pour ton cadeau, je l'empaillerai et en ferai une décoration en souvenir de notre solide amitié.

Bon, je descend, j'en ai marre de l'écouter, sinon j'risque de faire un malheur.

POV ULQUIORRA

Oh, mais qu'il est mignon, il est sorti. Ne supportait-il pas le poids de mes paroles ? Évidemment, il est con. J'ai été un tout petit peu méchant sur ce coup.

Pendant que nous degustions tranquillement nos cochonneries, Grimmjow faisait les aller-retour entre la voiture et la chambre à coucher, en tapant très fort des pieds lorsqu'il marchait. Il doit à présent avoir des instincts criminels. Mais je l'aime bien. Lui, au moins, il ne cogne pas du premier coup, et pas sans raison. Et si je dois passer trois mois avec lui, je suis sûr que je n'ai rien à craindre.

Une heure après, il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bains. De mon coté, il ne restait plus que Starrk et Nell. On avait décidé de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Après avoir mis tout le nourriture dans la cuisine (je suis gagnant sur ce coup), rangé le salon et casé tous les cadeaux dans mon placard, on sort, tout en laissant Grimmjow s'apitoyer sur son sort.

On fait une ellipse ? Oui, parce que raconter une après-midi où on passe son temps se raconter ses vacances, même si on a largement le temps de se raconter ça pendant les nuits blanches sur Facebook. C'est toujours mieux en réel.

Je me sépare de mes deux amis vers 20 heures. Arrivé chez moi, il n'y a personne. Bien, il est sûrement allé défoncer quelques crânes…

En pénétrant dans la chambre à coucher, je constate certaines choses :

-Son lit est en désordre. Et sur la housse de matelas noire, je constate quelques tâches blanches. Il s'est pompé le levier de vitesse. Alors en plus d'être vulgaire verbalement, il est sale. Il faudra faire avec.

-Tous ses habits étaient posés en tas sur le bureau.

-Ses livres étaient jetés par terre.

Décidément, vivre avec lui ne sera pas facile..

Je remets mes gants, et au boulot. Je change les draps, les lave et les mets à sécher. Je range ses livres sur un étagère de la bibliothèque au dessus de la mienne. Et surtout, je range ses habits (étrangement propres) dans le placard. D'ailleurs, ils ont une odeur agréablement boisée. Il a fait des efforts de ce coté là.

Maintenant que j'y pense, il est le fils adoptif d'Ichimaru Gin… Grimmjow n'a sûrement pas reçu une bonne éducation, surtout pas de la part d'un gars flippant comme cet albinos…

Je vais essayer de me comporter en bonne personne. Après, j'ai eu certaines chances qu'il n'a pas eu… J'essaierai d'être un peu plus aimable. Je ne demanderai rien en retour. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un gros bébé en manque d'affection.

Il est 21 heures. Passage rapide sur mon pc, le temps de voir mes e-mails et mes notifications sur Facebook, notifications qui sont aux nombre de 26.. euh sérieusement, je m'étais connecté hier soir. XX a commenté votre photo. XX aime votre photo. 13 de chacun. Sérieusement, laissez moi tranquille. Après avoir éteint mon pc, direct case douche ? oui, vu que j'ai indirectement touché un rat mort .. Oui, je prends ma douche tout nu et j'assume. Non, vous ne verrez pas mon cul, il y a propriété privée.

Après ma douche, j'enfile un caleçon et un pantalon de toile noire.

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERIEUR<span>

Ulquiorra alla à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau, comme à son habitude. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Ca devait sûrement être Grimmjow. Il continua sa fouille dans le frigo à la recherche d'une carafe d'eau en plastique qu'il trouva au fond. Au moment où il approcha le goulot de ses lèvres, une main lui agrippa l'épaule avec fermeté et le retourna brutalement. Ulquiorra fut prisonnier des bras musclés et des lèvres d'un certain bleuté qui empestait l'alcool. L'ébène se débattait, tout en essayant de serrer la bouche afin de ne laisser aucun passage à la langue étrangère qui dansait maintenant à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale du plus jeune. Grimmjow lui aggripa fermement les fesses et l'emmena dans le salon, lui dessus, Ulquiorra dessous. Son regard était provocateur. Il lui embrassait maintenant le cou, et lui laissa un suçon bien visible au niveau de la jugulaire. Le cadet profita de ce moment pour s'emparer d'une statuette en bois posée sur une commode collée au canapé et lui assener un coup sur la tête. Grimmjow s'effondra sur le canapé, inconscient.

Le brun eut un peu de mal à transporter son aîné jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Il le déposa sur le lit, lui retira son haut, son pantalon, et fit de même. Il le transporta vers la baignoire,. Malgré tous ces mouvements, le bleuté dormait profondément. Il l'allongea dans la baignoire, lui versa une eau bien chaude sur le corps et le savonna doucement, afin de ne pas le brusquer. La panthère que Grimmjow était d'habitude n'était maintenant qu'un petit chaton innofensif. Ulquiorra le rinça et le sorti de la baignoire. Il l'allongea sur une serviette posée à même le sol,lui essuya doucement du reste des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son torse dont les muscles étaient sculptés comme sur du marbre. L'ébène lui changea de caleçon non sans fermer un œil, pudique comme il était, le redéposa sur son lit, lui enfila un pantalon de toile blanche. Il le borda tel une mère le fait avec son enfant, remit son pantalon, éteignit les lumières, et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

Le matin viendrait tuer le rêve.

* * *

><p>Et voilà le chapitre 6 ! C'était une torture à la truelle ma parole, j'ai eu un trou noir durant toute l'après-midi ! Mais bon, je tiens ma promesse d'1 chapitre par jour ! (je sais pas si ça va durer)<p>

Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review .Review. Review. (Gin, on a compris, moi aussi j'veux des reviews)

A bientôt, le chapitre 7, c'est prochainement !

Tchussssssssssssss !


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7 :

POV GRIMMJOW :

Le réveil sonne 6 :30. Bof, matinée normale à première vue. Sauf que mon crâne me donne un mal de chien : en tâtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir détecté une bosse sur ma tête. Sauf que je porte pas le même pantalon qu'hier (celui-ci étant blanc et en toile alors que je portais un jeans noir). Sauf que les draps ne sont plus les mêmes. Sauf qu'en regardant autour de moi, je ne vois ni mes habits, ni mes livres. Ah si, les bouquins sont dans la bibliothèque. C'est quoi ce bordel sans queue ?

Désolé pour hier soir d'avoir fini à l'envers. La tête dans l'cul, l'cul dans l'brouillard...*

Je tente tant bien que mal de me lever. Malgré mon mal de tête, j'me sens plutôt bien. Je suis..propre. Eh, j'me souviens pas m'être douché hier soir ! J'ai fait quoi, hier soir.. J'me suis fritté avec la soumise, j'ai posé mes affaires n'importe comment dans ma chambre et j'suis allé me bourrer la gueule. C'est ptett pour ça que j'ai mal au crâne. Je passe aux toilettes pour évacuer les troupes de mes intestins (pour chier), me laver la tête, me parfumer. Je m'habille vite fait et .. euh, au fait, j'ai pas classe aujourd'hui. On reprend les cours Lundi, et on n'est que Vendredi. Génial. Je retourne dormir, ça fera ptett passer la migraine. D'ailleurs, il est où le p'tit brunet ? Je ne le trouve pas dans son lit. Bon bah, allons voir au salon.

Arrivé là bas, une bonne odeur s'échappe de la cuisine.

-As tu bien dormi, petit faiblard qui ne tient pas à l'alcool ?

Ah, lui, il est là. Il me cherche de bon matin, torse nu. Un torse aussi blanc que la neige. Ses cheveux ramassés en mini queue de cheval, laissant entrevoir sa nuque de porcelaine. Et.. un suçon ? Peuh, pourquoi j'me soucierai de ça ?

-De 1, j'te pisse au cul. Et de 2, il s'est passé quoi hier ? Ils foutent quoi, mes bouquins dans ma bibliothèque ? Ils sont où mes habits ? Et pourquoi j'ai une bosse à la tête ?

-Non, tu ne le feras pas. Hier il ne s'est pas passé grand chose. Tes livres sont posés dans la bibliothèque. Tes habits sont dans le placard. Et je ne sais pas, prends soin de ton corps.

Il me fait le coup des réponses en ordres. Combien il peut m'énerver ce petit.

-Qui a rangé mes bouquins et mes habits?

-Qui sait.

Grrr. Il est là, devant la cuisinière, à attendre que je ne sais quoi cuise. Le regard vide, dénué d'émotions. Comme je le disais, un glaçon ambulant.

-Hé, je comprends rien. Je me réveille douché, portant d'autres habits. Mes affaires sont rangées-

-Pourquoi te poses-tu toutes ces questions?

-Me coupe pas la parole hé!

-Et toi, ne me harcèle pas de questions aussi insignifiantes les unes que les autres.

Ok, il est de mauvaise humeur.

-Que manges-tu le matin?

Je lui demande pardon?

-Huh ?

-Toi manger quoi matin?

Il se fout de moi pour la énième fois consécutive.

-Et en quoi ça t'regarde hein ? Ca va t'avancer à quoi d'le savoir ?

-Je voulais juste te préparer ce que tu manges d'habitude. Vois-tu, je prends très soin de mes animaux de compagnie. Je les gâte pour qu'ils restent dociles.

Schiffer Ulquiorra, tu es officiellement le candidat parfait pour la guillotine! RAAAHHHH

-Mais je t'emmerde!

-D'accord. Bon appétit. Il y a encore des plats surgelés dans le congélo. Moi je mange mes pancakes.

-Mais je m'en fous de c'que tu vas bouffer !

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. La dernière phrase n'étais pas adressée à toi, mais au mur. Hein, monsieur le Mur, que vous valez mieux que cette ordure qui râle sans arrêt ?

Faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot, ce p'tit vaurien. Il a quitté la cuisine, me laissant poiroter. Il a parlé de plats dans le congélo ? Allons voir ce que c'est ... Tiens, un riz au curry avec des légumes ! Même la sauce a l'air bonne ! On laisse le tout décongeler pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, je tourne dans l'appartement. Simple. Beau. La décoration est simple. Bon, mis à part un cadavre de rat enfermé dans une cube de verre posé sur une commode. J'en profite pour ramasser une statuette de bois qui se trouvait par terre (qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?).

J'ai l'impression de tourner dans Very Bad Trip. Oui bon, c'est pas aussi bien, mais ça y ressemble. Je me bourre la gueule le soir, il se passe des trucs, et le matin, je ne comprends rien. Sans oublier que vu que le gosse s'en fout royalement de moi, y a pas moyen qu'il ait pu ranger mes affaires, me doucher et me changer. Rien qu'à ces deux dernières pensées, je frissonne de plaisir. HEIN ? J'ai dit quoi là ?

Je viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe viens de me réveiller. Je dis n'importe quoi.

Voilà, je suis rassuré.

Mais la chose qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est ce suçon qu'il a à la nuque. Qui aurait pu le lui faire? Et surtout, comment aurait-il accepté ? Même si je n'ai vécu qu'une journée avec lui, j'ai l'impression de le connaître. Alors que je ne sais sûrement rien.

Le repas a surement décongelé, de retour à la cuisine, je tate, oui c'est bon ! Les dés de légumes sont tendres, le riz colle un peu et la sauce est fluide. Manque plus qu'à la mettre au micro-ondes.. Moi même n'étant pas un cordon bleu, je sais utiliser un micro-ondes ! Bon à part le jour où j'ai essayé de faire comme les chinois, j'ai fait cuire un serpent vivant dedans, et ça explosé.. enfin bref, oublions hein, j'ai ma fierté tout de même !

Ting. J'ouvre le micro-ondes, mon festin est prêt ! J'peux être reconnaissant au gamin de m'avoir montré ces plats. Première bouchée. Le riz est au curry. Les dès de légumes sont en fait des dés de fruits. La sauce marron si abêtissante est en réalité du caramel. Non, je ne suis pas reconnaissant. Je vais tout lui vomir sur la gueule. Non, je vais carrément lui chier sur la gueule.

AAAAARRGHHHHH ! Mais c'est infecte ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête pour faire un plat pareil ? Retour au congélateur. Là, je discerne mieux les ingrédients de cette cuisine pourrie. Une tarte aux fraises et aux brocolis. Une glace verte ? Hmm, elle n'a pas même de goût. Ce gosse n'est pas normal.

-GAMIIIINNNNN !

Pas de réponse.

-OH HEEEE !

Toujours pas de réponse.

-SCHIFFEEEERR !

Toujours rien, fait chier. J'vais aller le voir, et lui passer un savon magistral. Il n'est pas dans la cuisine (vu que j'y étais). Pas dans la chambre. Pas dans le salon. Tiens, la porte du balcon est ouverte ?

-Ulquiorra !

-..oui ?

Il est là, assis à même le sol, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et bloqués par ses mains, dont les doigts étaient entremêlés afin de pas lâcher. Son regard était perdu dans son assiette vide, posée à ses pieds.

-Euh... bah j'crois que t'en veux plus de ton assiette, j'vais la ramasser..

-..rci...

Il avait dit ça dans un soupir. Et ses yeux se sont tournés vers moi. Ses yeux aussi verts que la plus pure émeraude.

-Euh, ça va ?

-Arrête de boire, et j'irais bien. Les animaux ne tiennent pas à l'alcool. Ils deviennent violents, et ne se contrôlent plus. Il s'attaquent à la première personne venue, et sont capables de la marquer à vie, physiquement ou mentalement. N'oublie pas ce que j'ai dit, et garde ça à l'esprit. Je vais sortir, je reviens ce soir.

Il se leva avec un peu de mal, et s'accrocha aux barreaux du balcon pour faire passer quelque vertige temporaire. Il s'enferma dans la chambre, puis ressortit tout habillé. Il s'empara du cadavre de rat, et sortit en claquant la porte.

Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?

* * *

><p>* Tryo - Désolé pour hier soir<p>

Mouais, mouais. Alors J'madresse à Coconut: Grimmjow a gardé son nom de famille intentionnellement. Bah oui, Ichimaru Grimmjow, ça colle pas du tout xD

Sinon voilà le chapitre 6. Question bêbête: il est allé faire quoi Ulqui ? gné

Mayuri: Bon je suppose que tu mériterais une review de la part de ces imbéciles pour cette matière fécale que tu nous as pondu sous forme de texte ?

Mayuri... veux-tu une claque ? Je t'enverrai au bout du monde (:

Anyway, passez un bon week- end, le chapitre 8, c'est pour bientôt !

Allez, TCCHUUSSSSSSSSS ! (au cours de l'écriture de cette phrase, j'ai réussi à tuer un moustique en le coupant en deux avec mes ongles ! Bon appétit Margera :D !)


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

POV ULQUIORRA

Je sors de l'appartement. Parce qu'il me répugne. Et même s'il me répugne, il m'attire en quelque sorte. Depuis que sa langue a dansé dans ma bouche. Dit comme ça, ça fait guimauve, je pourrais même me gifler pour propos nuls mais voilà, c'est la réalité. C'est un sentiment compliqué. C'est de l'amour caché mêlé à de la haine apparente. De la compassion dans les gestes mêlée à la cruauté dans la parole. De la colère dans le regard mêlée au pardon dans le cœur. Dit comme ça, ça fait " j'suis triste, ma chatte est morte, j'vais écrire des poèmes ouhouh".

Hier soir, il est rentré tard. Il empestait l'alcool, il a dû en consommer à forte dose. Il m'a pris par surprise dans la cuisine. J'ai senti sa poigne ferme sur mon épaule qui a craqué lorsqu'il m'a retourné pour plonger ses orbes bleues dans mes yeux, le contact chaud de ses lèvres sur les miennes, le passage forcé de sa langue à l'intérieur de ma cavité buccale. Je me suis débattu autant que je pouvais, mais en vain. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape fermement les fesses. Je revis ce jour là.

...

C'était un soir d'hiver, j'avais tout juste 4 ans. Mes parents étaient sortis, et j'étais seul chez moi, dans ma chambre. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, je le vis. Mon grand frère adoptif. Sosuke. Il était grand, beau, brun et musclé. Il avait 15 ans. De ses yeux chocolat émanait un regard tendre. Son sourire était rassurant et chaleureux. Je l'aimais, je l'admirais. Il était mon héros. Sauf que les quatre dernières phrases ne parlaient que de l'habitude. Cette nuit là, son regard était froid. Son sourire était malsain. Mais je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il referma la porte doucement, me prit dans ses bras, et nous montâmes dans ma chambre. Il me posé par terre et me regarda jouer avec un ours en peluche. Puis il me dit " et si on jouait à cache cache dans le noir ? juste dans ta chambre". J'avais trouvé ça génial. Nous avions donc éteint les lumières. Je m'étais caché sous mon lit, et il n'eut pas de mal à me trouver. Lorsqu'il me retrouva, il me tira dans un énorme câlin. Je me souviens avoir fermé les yeux, et sourit, parce que j'aimais quand il me prenait dans ses bras . Mais...je les ai aussitôt rouverts quand j'ai senti une main m'enlever mon pantalon. J'avais ris. Évidemment, se faire enlever le pantalon, c'était un jeu drôle. Mais ensuite j'entendis un bruit métallique. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était la boucle d'une ceinture qui s'ouvrait. Que voulez-vous? L'innocence peut détruire. Et puis tout se passa tellement vite. Sa main se glissa sous mon boxer. Ses doigts jouaient avec mon intimité..Je me suis débattu comme j'ai pu, j'ai crié, hurlé, mais rien à faire... Il me retourna soudain sur le ventre, m'écarta les jambes, et je sentis aussitôt une douleur atroce au niveau du bassin, comme si j'étais fendu en deux, déchiré de l'intérieur. Il donnait d'innombrables coups de reins. J'étais sonné, jusqu'à ce qu'un liquide chaud m'envahisse. Je pleurai. J'avais envie de mourir, de disparaître de cette planète. Puis mon bourreau parla.

- Si tu pouvais savoir combien je te hais. Toi et ta famille . Parle de ça à qui que ce soit, et je ferai de ta vie un enfer.

Et il disparu, me laissant seul, nu et meurtri dans le noir. Je me sentais sale. J'avalai alors tout ce qui s'était passé comme de l'acide. Je cachai cet événement dans un coin reculé de mon coeur. Et je pris une douche. J'avais vidé tous les flacons de savon. Pour me éradiquer le vice. Et je m'endormis. Je ne dirais rien à mes parents.

Même aujourd'hui, ils ne savent pas. Mais je suis sûr que ma mère a remarqué un changement de comportement. Ma mère remarque toujours tout. Je lui dois tout.

...

Quand Grimmjow m'attrapa les fesses, je compris qu'il fallait réagir, et vite. Il me porta vers le salon et se mit au dessus de moi, assis sur mon bassin. Il s'attaqua à ma nuque, où je sentis un contact chaud. Des lèvres. Des dents. Il m'a sûrement marqué, et pour un bon bout de temps. Pendant qu'il était occupé, je pris la première chose qui me tomba sous la main. Une statuette de bois. Sûrement un cadeau inaperçu de la part de Sommarie. Je lui dois inconsciemment une fière chandelle pour l'avoir posée ici. Et je lui assenai un coup sur la tête. Grimmjow me tomba dessus.

Que faire à ce moment là ? J'aurais facilement pu le laisser dormir sur le canapé, sur le ventre. J'aurais même pu lui enfoncer son rat mort dans la bouche. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce que mon corps l'a voulu. J'avais promis de prendre soin de mon colocataire, sans pour autant lui montrer une once d'affection. Je ne l'aime pas. C'est un être qui ne mérite pas d'avoir sa place dans mon entourage.

Alors je fis ce que je dû faire. Je pris soin de lui. Et je me surpris à tout faire avec tendresse. J'agressais la panthère qu'il était, éveillé. Je dorlotais le chaton qu'il devenait dans son sommeil. Je l'ai déshabillé doucement pour qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je l'ai porté comme une victime. Je l'ai lavé comme une innocente créature qui découvrait à peine le concept de tendresse. Je lui ai changé ses sous-vêtements non sans détourner mon regard de sa virilité. Je l'ai rhabillé, et je l'ai bordé comme une mère. Tout en me promettant que ce serait la première et dernière fois que je me dévouerais de cette façon.

En résumé, je suis tiré entre l'envie de cogner sa face de con, et de l'enlacer pour lui faire rattraper toutes les années qu'il a vécu sans douceur. Maintenant, le hic, c'est que le fait que Grimmjow aie manqué d'affection pendant toutes ces années n'est qu'une hypothèse. Donc je penche pour l'option 1: le faire souffrir. Avec modération bien sûr.

Pourquoi je suis sorti ? Ah oui, je sorti aussi pour empailler le rat. Ah vous croyiez qu'il était déjà empaillé ? (Non, je n'allais pas promener un rat mort !) J'avais réussi à le mettre dans un cube de verre en attendant d'aller chez un spécialiste dont m'avait parlé ma mère. Qui aurait pu envisager que son adresse m'aurait servi ?

Je mets mes écouteurs, et je lance Are You Dead Yet*. Du screamo, oui, y a de quoi détendre les oreilles, sans ironie .

J'arrive chez le gars, et j'tape à la porte. Comme tout le monde hein ! Quelqu'un m'ouvre.

Dieu me hait. Bonjour Mayuri ! Mayuri empaille des animaux maintenant?

-Oh ! Mais qui vois-je là ? Ulquiorra-san ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! A croire que vous cherchez ma compagnie même en dehors des cours ? Ca me touche vraiment !

Dans quoi je me suis embarqué ? Bon ben, rentrons.

-Donc, Ulquiorra-san, de quoi voulez-vous me parler ? Un problème avec v.. euh vous êtes venus empailler un animal ?

-Oui, un rat.

-Et pourquoi un rat ?

Et pourquoi pas lui dire. En tant que sadique, il pourrait m'enseigner ses techniques pour faire chier le monde. On tente ça.

-Eh bien voilà. Pour mon anniversaire, Jaeggerjacquez m'a offert un cadavre de rat avec un mot à l'intérieur de son..

-Oui ?

-son..

-Ah ! Son anus ? C'est une pratique très courante, en effet.

Euh.. je n'ai rien entendu ! JE N'AI RIEN ENTENDU.

-Oui, voilà. Et il se trouve maintenant que nous sommes colocataires pour certaines raisons compliquées. Et en signe de notre "amitié" (si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi), je souhaiterai empailler ce rat et en faire une décoration intérieure. Serait-ce possible ?

-Oh mais évidemment ! Donnez moi jusqu'à Lundi ! Je vous le rendrai quand on se reverra.

-Bien, merci professeur.

-Mais c'est moi ! Par contre dîtes moi, vous vous entendez avec Jaeggerjacquez ?

Bonjour, Gad ! Encore un blaireau qui dit "c'est moi" après un remerciement. C'est pas toi, c'est moi ! Ok ?

-Pas spécialement. En fait, nous passons tout notre temps à nous enguirlander. C'est à qui aura le dernier mot.

-Et je suppose que dans ce domaine, vous êtes le vainqueur !

-Qui sait ? Je ne sais pas, mais vu ses réactions, on pourrait penser ça.

-Oh, je vois.. Et bien.. ne perdez pas la main !

-Pardon ?

C'est moi où.. il se sent confus ?

-Je voulais dire.. ne vous laissez pas faire ! Je sais que vous êtes capable de dompter la bête !

Il va bien ce gars ? C'est quoi ces manières de parler de ses élèves? Ah oui, j'oubliais, je parle à Mayuri.

-Oui, professeur, comptez sur moi. Bien, je vais devoir y aller.

-D'accord, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Au revoir, Ulquiorra-san.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi. Tiens, il est bizarre aujourd'hui, Mayuri. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir.. confus. En fait, un Kurotsuchi confus, c'est comme un lépreux encore entier. C'est impossible.

Quoi faire ? Tiens, j'vais appeler mes parents, histoire d'aller les voir. Donc, premier passage au salon de ma mère, puis au bureau de mon père. Histoire de leur poser quelques questions? Ne rêvons pas, il ne me laisseront pas placer un mot durant toute la visite. Bien, laissons tomber.

* * *

><p>* chanson mythique de Children of Bodom<p>

Voili voilou, chapitre 8, j'ai essayé de me la jouer poète.. à voir ce que vous en penserez

Sinon après un mois et demi d'arrêt, j'ai ENFIN repris le basket ! J'ai tellement joué que j'ai la plante des pieds foutue en l'air ! Rentrée scolaire Mardi 6 Septembre, et je rentre au LYCEE ! Tadam (minute de gloire, me laissez pas de vent)

Anyway, Ulquiorra, ne me tape pas !

"vvvvveux revvvvviiiooouuuuueeeeee !"

oui, Margera, moi aussi j'en veux.

Anyway, passez un bon dimanche ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ;)

TCHUSSSSSS ! (pas de moustique pour cette fois :\)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9 :

POV GRIMMJOW

Le reste de la semaine est passé à un rythme pachydermique, après avoir goûté aux maudits plats du gamin (il me le paiera ! mais pas maintenant) et qu'il m'ait "conseillé" de ne plus boire. Mais je l'emmerde ! J'fais c'que je veux ! Mais depuis qu'il m'a dit ça, j'me pose des questions. J'ai dû faire quelque chose durant cette nuit. Et si ça avait un rapport avec le suçon sur sa nuque ? Non, impossible. Bref. J'ai glandé toute la journée dans l'appart. J'ai fouiné dans nos affaires, j'ai feuilleté les livres de cette année (je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais ennui oblige), j'ai tripoté (ne vous imaginez rien) sa harpe, c'est vraiment un truc bizarre, comment il fait ? J'ai écouté la musique de ses CDs, et ya une chanson que j'ai particulièrement appréciée, c'est "Die motherfucker Die" de Dope (non, moi j'utilise Elsève...). Y a aussi Artifacts of the Black Rain de In Flames (je lis sur le CD au moment où je parle).

Sinon, Dimanche soir, j'ai osé poser les questions. On était assis devant la télé. J'avais réussi à lui proposer de regarder un film, et il avait accepté ! (youyouuuus) Jusqu'à ce que je brise le silence après la fin.

-Euh dis moi, il s'est passé quoi Jeudi soir ?

Il a détourné le visage, comme si il ne m'avait pas entendu, son regard s'est posé sur la fenêtre et un petit "rien" est sorti de ses lèvres... Finalement, j'ai gueulé, à croire que je ne sais m'exprimer autrement, que par la colère ! J'ai aussi détourné mon regard vers l'opposé. A quoi bon "m'excuser" ? Le mal est fait, autant continuer.

-Bah quoi ?

Et là, silence, on ne tourne pas. Ce silence a duré plus de dix minutes... Comment je le sais ? Bah j'ai une montre. Une main se pose sur mon genou, apparemment il vient de se décider me donner ma réponse. C'est avec soulagement que je quitte le spectacle époustouflant d'une porte qui ne bouge pas pour me retourner vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

J'ai dit ça doucement. Il n'a bien sûr pas répondu (j'commence à avoir l'habitude), je l'ai vu se rapprocher de moi silencieusement. Chaque mouvement supposé bref me semble durer une éternité! Lorsque ses yeux ont enfin fait face aux miens, j'ai détourné le visage tandis que le sien s'est plongé dans mon cou. Merde, tu fous quoi, gamin ? Ah ! Il semble enfin bouger, mais au lieu de prendre la parole et de me donner ma foutue réponse et au pire me dire ce qu'il a, il s'installe bien confortablement sur le canapé tout contre moi puis détourne son regard vers la fenêtre. Son regard est triste, et je le sens. NON D'UNE PIPE EN CHAIR, QU'EST CE QU'IL A ?

Et puis c'est moi qui ai un problème. Pourquoi je m'inquiète autant ? Qu'est ce que j'en ai à battre que ce gamin soit déprimé ? Bon, vous savez quoi ? Pour l'instant, j'vais pas chercher de réponse.

-Grimmjow... bonne nuit.

Et il s'est levé, tout en m'effleurant les cheveux dans une vague caresse. Décidément, il me surprendra toujours. Il a filé dans la chambre. Et moi, dans tout ça, j'ai toujours pas eu ma réponse ! J'me fais avoir comme un bleu ! (quel mauvais jeu de mot ...)

Demain, c'est la vrai rentrée.

* * *

><p>Lundi matin. J'me fais réveiller par un bruit d'eau. Sûrement que le mioche est allé se doucher. Ah ben non, il sort. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Un 4 tatoué sur le pectoral gauche ? J'avais pas vu.<p>

- Comptes-tu rester à me regarder comme ça ? Prends une douche où vas t'en, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire reluquer par un gros dégueulasse de ton genre. Surtout pas quelqu'un qui se branle sur ses draps et qui pense même pas à les changer pour pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Puis-je savoir sur qui tu bandais ?

Ok, il est de mauvaise humeur !

-Ca te pose un problème ? J'fais ce que je veux ! Eh pis d'abord qu'est ce que tu t'en fous de sur qui je bandais ?

-Je suppose que ce n'est pas sur Mayuri. J'essaie juste de refaire ton éducation. Mais à ce que je vois, je vais devoir t'inculquer également le concept de gratitude ? Pathétique.

-T'ES MALADE ? MAYURI ?

Je l'ai vu rire. Attendez. Je l'ai vu rire ? JE L'AI VU RIRE ? Mais un rire simple, sans trop de tapage.

-Je vais à la cuisine. Prends les 3 pancakes qui restent dans le congélateur. Il y a du sirop d'érable dans le troisième placard au dessus de la machine à laver. Moi, je me contenterai de mon menu habituel. Bon appétit. Peux-tu sortir, je t'en prie ?

C'est ça être lunatique ? Y a 2 secondes il était prêt à m'bondir dessus ! Mais bon, j'me poserai pas trop de questions. Je suis sorti, et je suis allé au congélateur, en espérant très fort qu'il ne se soit pas foutu de ma gueule.

Non, il était sérieux ! Trois pancakes sont posés devant moi. Il m'a dit de les laisser décongeler. Bien. Je sors le sirop d'érable du placard, et une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo. J'ai mangé le tout et j'ai vu sortir le gosse. Les cheveux lâchés (probablement pour cacher le suçon), des colliers, des bracelets.. Un sweet Drop Dead. Un jean moulant laissant entrevoir le relief de son p'tit cul. Oui, le vocabulaire Grimmjowais, c'est être classe !

-Je t'attends. Habille toi vite. Ton sac est prêt.

-Euh et tu manges pas ?

-Je mange sur la route.

-Eh, mais on a une voiture !

-Je préfère marcher, ça me dégourdis un peu. Tu devrais essayer .

-Ok, j'arrive.

J'aime bien ces moment où on ne s'engueule pas. Surtout que la plupart du temps, je le cherche ! Et je le trouve.

J'ai enfilé un jean, un tee shirt rouge, ma grosse chaîne en or, j'emporte mon sac, et on sort de chez nous.

Tout le trajet a été silencieux. Charmant hein ? En plus vous savez ce qu'il prend au p'tit dej ? Un Twix et du thé ! HA ! quelle lopette ! Et si vous aviez vu comment il mange ! Il a pris tout le quart d'heure de marche pour finir. Moi j'liquide le tout en une minute, même pas !

Arrivés devant le portail du lycée, je vois ses deux blaireaux de potes qui l'attendent: la cruche aux cheveux verts et le brun à moitié bourré (si c'est pas complètement !). Je reste avec ces trois là, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à foutre avant les cours.

-Alors Ulqui-chou, bien dormi ?

-Bien Nell, si on peut dire ça comme ça..

Il a légèrement sourit, tout en relevant les cheveux pour se gratter la nuque. J'ai réussi à voir le suçon. Il était beaucoup plus gros et voyant que Vendredi matin.

Dring. La cloche sonne, tout le monde en cours de philo (on commence bien !) avec Mr Shunsui Kyouraku, une espèce de pervers blagueur, mais bon, lui au moins, il est mieux que Mayuri. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, je l'aurai après, j'ose pas imaginer comment sont ses cours.

Deux heures de philo finies, on a droit à une petite pause de dix minutes. Et c'est là que les ennuis ont commencé. Vous voyez ce Nnoitra ? Oui, sûrement. Un borgne qui a ma taille, on ne le rate pas. Il s'est avancé vers nous avec sa p'tite bande de puputes à deux balles et rends moi la monnaie. Pas vers moi, non. Mais vers mon coloc.

-Alors mon p'tit Ulqui, on s'est envoyé en l'air durant le week end ?

-...

-EH J'TE PARLE, FEMELETTE !

-Les légumes parlent ? Bien, j'accepte ta différence. Qu'avez vous à dire, Madame l'Asperge ?

Un coup de poing est tombé sur la face du brunet. J'ai pas réagi. Pourquoi j'le ferais ?

-Oh, les légumes ont des bras. Vous est donc une asperge avec ses racines ! Je comprends tout à fait votre manière de réfléchir. Tout à fait juvénile. Pathétique.

Deuxième coup de poing. Le gosse ne bouge toujours pas. Ses yeux n'ont pas arrêté de fixer le ciel. Toujours adossé au mur, et moi à coté de lui.

-Eh toi !

Tiens, il me parle, lui ?

-Quoi, t'as un problème, le cafard ?

-Oh, mais j'ten prie, ne me parles pas de cette manière ! Soyons amis.

-Moi j'te livre les égouts à domicile sur la gueule !

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Qu'il te chie dessus.

Tiens, le gosse a reparlé. Sans bouger ses yeux.

-TOI J'T'AI PAS CAUSE! BOUCLE LA !

-Eh bien Grimmjow, vois-tu comment ils s'attaquent à ta soumise. Tu les laisserais te la piquer ?

Il joue à quoi, le p'tit ?

-Quoi, vous vous êtes envoyés en l'air vous deux ? J'comprends la trace sur ta nuque, hein gamin ?

C'en est trop. De 1, le gosse a scellé sa voix dans sa gorge. De 2, il m'attaque. Ni une ni deux, je lui déboîte les deux épaules. Qu'il se démerde maintenant !

On a laissé Nnoitra et sa bande partir. Mais le gamin n'a pas bougé. Il était comme paralysé.

-Allez viens, laisse tomber c'est des connards, tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

Attends attends attends, j'ai dit quoi là ? Mon dieu ! Rhaaaa. Je ne me reconnais plus. La cloche a sonné, signalant la fin de cette première récréation assez mouvementée. Deux heures de SVT nous attendent avec un psychopathe. Je prends une grande inspiration, et me dirige vers ma salle, le gosse à coté de moi.

Sans oublier que Nnoitra et ses putes sont avec moi en classe. Nom d'une patate en calbute.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaamm ! Chapitre 9 est là ! Je ne publie que la nuit, désolée, basket obligé ;)<p>

Sinon comme vous l'aurez remarqué, Grimmjow ne prononce pas une fois le nom d'Ulquiorra et en plus il commence à devenir gentiiilll !

Je dérape.

Sinon pour le chapitre 10, je ferais tout mon possible pour le publier au plus vite. En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !

Tchussss ;) !


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10 :

POV ULQUIORRA :

Je ne comprends pas. Grimmjow m'a défendu ?

Déjà, le matin, j'ai vu qu'il était bizarre. A cause la veille je suppose. Il est donc quelque peu secoué par ce petit test de rien du tout qui consistait à me rapprocher un peu trop de lui pour voir s'il avait une once de dignité. Mais rien. Toujours rien. Il s'est laissé faire, et m'a regardé d'un air étrange, comme s'il se voulait être une sorte de "confident" pour moi. Il peut rêver.

Après la pause passionnante qui m'a valu deux coups de poing aussi indolores les uns que les autres, et un statut de minable qui ne sait pas se défendre lui-même, j'arrive au cours de Mayuri, tiré par Grimmjow qui tente de me remonter le moral en me disant que Gilga et sa bande n'étaient que des connards. Mais je le sais ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler.

Arrivés en cours, on s'assoit.

-Bien, je pense que ce cours peut commencer, mais avant ça, j'aimerais rendre à Ulquiorra-san et Jaeggerjacquez-san l'insigne de leur amitié si forte: le fameux rat !

Ta gueule Mayuri, t'aurais pu rester discret sur ce coup là, déjà qu'on me soupçonne d'avoir une liaison avec quelqu'un.. avec Grimmjow. Alors..

J'ai senti un sale regard posé sur moi.

-Alors comme ça tu t'fais le nouveau, hein p'tite chienne !

Je l'ai sentie venir, et ça ne m'étonne pas que ce soit de la part de Nnoitra. J'ai aussi vu Mayuri écarquiller les yeux de confusion. D'habitude ça ne l'impressionne pas ce genre de chose! L'expression de son visage est revenue à la normale.

-Nnoitra-san, je vous prie de ne pas insulter votre camarade. Ils sont juste amis. Et si je vous surprends encore les insulter ou les agresser comme tout à l'heure, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Haha, il nous avait vus. Mayuri me tend mon rat, et notre cours commence.

A la fin du cours Inoue m'a fait (avec son super air niais): "Alors, il était bon mon riz au curry ?" Après avoir répondu un "oui, merci pour tout", j'ai dû courir comme un déglingué aux toilettes.. pour piquer un fou rire monumental à cause du regard criminel de Grimmjow .

Durant toutes le journées de ce genre, nous ne nous échangions pas plus de mots.

Je m'étais résolu à cuisiner pour deux, ce qui ne déplut pas à Grimmjow, qui demandait sans cesse mes plats, parfois il me demandait de manière détournée ce qu'il s'était passé ce fameux Jeudi où il était saoul, mais j'arrivais toujours à détourner la conversation en le taquinant d'une manière ou d'une autre, soit physiquement ou verbalement (dans les deux cas, il perdait les moyens et devenait aussi doux qu'un agneau dans le premier cas, et aussi agressif qu'une tigresse en chaleur dans le deuxième cas). Mais nous avions créé une sorte d'amitié particulière. Oui, j'appelle ça de l'amitié. Mais cette amitié, nous la cachions. Au lycée, nous agissions comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas. Seul la bande des neufs savait qu'on était colocataires. Heureusement, car qui sait ce qui serait arrivé si Nnoitra et sa bande de bougnoules l'avaient su.

Ayant commencé l'année scolaire en Septembre (notre lycée utilise le système occidental voyez-vous), faisons une ellipse vers le 31 Octobre.

Samedi 31 Octobre.

Réveil en douceur vers 10 heures du matin. Vu qu'on n'a pas classe..

Je tourne la tête en direction du lit du bleuté, mais il n'est pas là. Étrange, il s'est toujours levé après moi. Il doit sûrement être en train d'essayer de cuisiner, et je suppose qu'il va encore transformer la cuisine en chambre szayellienne. Je vous explique. Il a tendance à bourrer la pâte de colorant rose. et il a aussi tendance à mettre trop de levure. Et surtout, quand il utilise le mixeur, il a une sale tendance à ne pas poser le couvercle ! Ce qui fait que tout part en sucette (pour pas dire en couille, organe qu'on peut considérer comme une sucette.)

Mais il n'en était pas ainsi, car après m'être levé et dirigé vers la cuisine, tout était propre. Tout avait été nettoyé pour être plus clair. Un air que je connaissais plus que par coeur était diffusé dans la radio. Euh non, il ne diffuseront jamais du BMTH à la radio, surtout pas Rawwwrr .En gros, il m'avait taxé un CD. Bon, c'est pas grave, on est Halloween, je serai miséricordieux en ce jour saint. Bon bah il est pas là. Oh, la porte du balcon est ouverte! Il est là. Allongé par terre. En caleçon. Les cheveux mouillés. Le torse brillant (il a sûrement dû mettre une huile). Une cigarette à la main. Oui bon, fumer tue. Mais l'odeur de la fumée crachée est plus que divine.

-Bonjour Grimmjow, bien dormi ?

-Allez viens ici.

Il tapota à coté de lui, en se poussant pour me laisser un peu de place sur le drap qu'il avait étalé sur le sol. Je n'ai pas hésité. Je me suis assis, j'ai calé ma tête contre le grillage du balcon, et j'ai fermé les yeux. J'étais assez proche du bleuté pour sentir l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il fumait avec un certain plaisir.

-Si tu te demandes pourquoi je fume, c'est parce que j'en grille toujours une le jour de mon anniversaire.

-C'est ton anniversaire ?

-Oui ! En plus du fait que ça coïncide avec Halloween, je suis gaucher, alors imagine si on était encore au Moyen Âge, j'aurais été brûlé vif !

Je comptais l'embêter, mais vu que c'est son anniversaire, on lui fera faire une pause pour une fois. Je promets de ne rien dire de choquant. Ou même, je ferai mieux !

-Dis moi Grimmjow ..

-Oui ?

Beau sourire. Je me surprends à apprécier son sourire !Mais ce sourire là, il était doux.

-Quelque chose te ferait-il plaisir pour ton anniversaire ? Ce que tu veux. Je ne refuserai rien.

Son sourire s'est élargi après cinq secondes de réflexion.

-J'ai le droit de demander deux choses ?

Je le sens mal. Mais bon, c'est son jour. Je suis quelque peu "à lui".

-Vas-y. Mais ne dépasse pas les bornes !

-On va faire ça comme action ou vérité. Bref, action, ou vérité ?

Il me fait quoi là ? Bien. Alors commençons par le plus dur.

-..action.

-Oh ! Courageux. Embrasse-moi.

Pardon ? ai-je bien entendu ?

-Qu'as-tu dit?

-Embrasse moi. Tu deviens sourd quand ça t'arrange hein ?

Il était donc sérieux. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

-Grimmjow, je ne bougerai pas de ma place.

Il a souri encore une fois. Décidément, il n'est pas si bête, le chaton ! J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai attendu. Cinq secondes m'ont paru durer cinq siècles. et puis j'ai senti quelque chose de familier sur mes lèvres. SES lèvres. Sauf que la pression était moins forte que celle d'il y a un mois. Son pouce gauche était posé sur mon menton, sa main droite me soutenait, posée sur le creux de mon dos, au niveau de mes reins. J'y ressentais une sorte de chaleur.

Puis sa langue à tapé à la porte de ma bouche, demandant l'autorisation d'y entrer, et si possible, d'y danser. Entrée timidement accordée. Elle a valsé avec la mienne. Puis nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai longtemps fixé ses orbes bleues. Il a sourit puis m'a pris dans ses bras, doucement.

-Vu que j'ai demandé deux choses, je vais t'imposer une vérité à me dire. Il s'était passé quoi, le jeudi de la rentrée ?

Je n'ai plus de quoi détourner la conversation. Alors j'ai fait plus simple. Je l'ai plaqué par terre et je me suis assis sur son bassin. Il a écarquillé les yeux de surprise, et a souri, pour la énième fois.

-Alors, tu vas utiliser quoi comme technique pour changer de sujet ?

Ta gueule Grimmjow. Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il la boucle, en entamant un baiser langoureux. Par contre, je me suis pas attendu à ce qu'il se lève en me portant. Nous avons traversé l'appartement. A ce moment là, "Black and Blue" était en cours de lecture. Arrivé dans la chambre à coucher, nous nous sommes installés sur son lit. Il m'a allongé sur son torse, et a glissé sa main dans mes cheveux. Son regard s'est fait doux. Puis il a reparlé, la voix morne.

-Écoute, Ulquiorra. Je me rappelle, ce Jeudi là, le jour où on s'est rencontrés. Après qu'on se soit engueulés comme des truies dans l'appart, après que tu sois sorti, j'me suis enfermé dans la chambre. J'me suis vidé les burnes parce que je t'avais vu le matin même. J'ai pris conscience que j'fantasmais sur toi bien plus tard. Mais quand j'men suis rendu compte, j'me suis énervé, alors j'ai voulu oublier. J'me suis casé dans un bistrot appelé Las Noches, et j'me suis bourré la gueule à fond. Mais après, j'me rappelle plus de rien ! Mais là, quand j'tai embrassé, j'me suis souvenu de ton goût. J'en viens à déduire que ce soir là, j'm'étais un peu défoulé sur toi. Reste à savoir si on l'a vraiment fait. Parce que lorsque je me remémore le fait que t'avais un suçon au cou, j'me dis que le doute n'est plus permis. Surtout après avoir vu la tête que tu tirais le matin d'ensuite. Alors, j'te le demande comme une faveur, dis moi c'qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

Belle déclaration, tout a été dit avec finesse.

Je lui ai tout raconté. Mais il n'a pas réagi de manière extrême. Il a juste dit "Ah. Tu m'en veux ?"

Bien sûr que je ne lui en veux pas ! D'ailleurs depuis ce jour là, il n'a plus touché à l'alcool. C'est une preuve que malgré tout, il n'est pas si insensible. Le bourrin qu'il était a changé. Grimmjow, je ne te reconnais plus.

Nous avions décidé de sortir prendre l'air. Tous les deux. J'avais envie de voir ma mère. Arrivés au salon, on l'a trouvée par terre, les yeux rougis par les larmes, le corps tremblotant.

-ULQUIORRA ! SOSUKE EST MOOORT !

* * *

><p>Bien fait pour sa gueule le connard de pédo !<p>

Là en c'moment j'ai une inspiration mais de malaaaaade ! :D

Eh dîtes, z'avez rien remarqué de bizarre chez Grimmjow ?

Blague à part.. je poste le chapitre 11 demain peut être.

" Si vous mettez une review, un tatouage gratuit !" Très convaincant, Ifalna !

Quoiqu'il en soit, passez une bonne semaine! (always T_T)

Tchusssss ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11 :

POV GRIMMJOW :

Qui est ce Sosuke ? Je sais que lorsque ce nom a été prononcé, un silence glacial s'est emparé de la salle. Ulquiorra a pris sa mère dans ses bras et l'a déposée sur un fauteuil de son bureau, tout en me demandant de fermer la porte pour qu'aucun client éventuel ne rentre. J'me suis assis près d'eux, et j'ai vu le brun réconforter sa mère. Cette dernière avait le visage plongé au creux de l'épaule de son fils. Il pleurait aussi, mais silencieusement, les rares larmes qui coulaient tombaient sur le sol. Mais je pouvais étrangement distinguer une sorte de.. micro sourire. Je l'savais sadique, mais à quel point ? Après une demie heure de sanglots, un homme est rentré. C'était le sosie d'Ulquiorra en plus âgé, mis à part la légère barbe qu'il s'était laissée pousser. Ifalna (oui, je connais son nom, j'ai bien dû le savoir hein) s'est précipité contre le torse de l'homme.

- Franz...

-Oui, ma chérie. Je suis au courant. Il sera bien là où il est..

-Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Sosuke ?

-Oui fiston. Tu sais que Sosuke habite aux Etats Unis ? Eh bien, il se trouve qu'il est mort durant un assaut visant à arrêter un pédophile dans un super marché. Ce dernier portait le surnom d'AS. Il a été tué, mais beaucoup d'innocents ont rendu l'âme durant l'opération, car il était armé. Dont ton frère.

Sosuke est le frère d'Ulquiorra ? Comment ça se fait qu'il ne me l'ait pas dit ? Et oui effectivement, j'ai entendu parler de ce fameux AS aux informations, malheureusement, personne n'a jamais vu ni son vrai nom ni son visage. Il est mort ? Bien fait pour sa gueule.

-Qui vous a annoncé sa mort ?

-C'est Gin, il était là durant l'assaut. Il a juste dit que Sosuke était mort. D'ailleurs les informations sont dans quelques instants. Allumons la télévision.

Oui, j'oubliais de dire que mon père était commissaire de police. Donc maintenant, j'comprends c'était quoi cette "affaire urgente". Franz alluma la télévision, et nous vîmes un flash info.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue à ce flash info spécial ! Aujourd'hui, le dangereux pédophile surnommé "AS" vient de perdre la vie durant un assaut dans un supermarché de la ville de Desmoines, dans l'IOWA. Après avoir analysé ses papiers d'identité et fouillé sa maison, la police américaine a retrouvé un journal intime dans lequel il racontait sa vie dès l'âge de ses 15 ans, depuis son départ du Japon pour vivre aux États-Unis. D'après l'introduction de son journal, il disait précisément "Ma vraie vie a commencé le jour où j'ai ressenti le bonheur d'un orifice étroit: celui de mon petit frère de 4 ans. Dans sa famille, j'étais adopté, alors rien à foutre des deux gros cons avec leur gosse débile. C'est tellement marrant de se servir d'une famille d'accueil pour se faire du fric, mais que voulez-vous, l'humain est ignoble. Et je suis humain."D'après ses papiers d'identité, son vrai nom serait Aizen Sosuke. Il aurait été adopté par une famille allemande résidant actuellement au Japon. Étant un élève extrêmement doué, il eu son bac à l'âge de 15 ans, et décida donc de vivre à Desmoines et étudier dans une prestigieuse université. D'après le commissaire Ichimaru, venu tout droit du Japon pour participer à l'arrestation, Aizen Sosuke aurait commencé par rôder autour des écoles primaires, et aurait soudoyé les enfants grâce à une drogue contenue dans les friandises qu'il leur distribuait. Tous les mystères qui concernaient des enlèvements d'enfants ont été élucidés, et le peuple de Desmoines remercie chaleureusement les polices japonaise et américaine pour les efforts fournis afin d'arrêter le criminel. C'était Ayasegawa Yumichika, pour Hana TV. A bientôt pour un nouveau flash spécial !"

Bon, on se détend, Grimm. Après un flot d'informations aussi inattendues les unes que les autres. Il le faut. Durant la diffusion, je n'ai pas fixé l'écran du poste de télévision. J'ai écouté les propos du présentateur, tout en observant la réaction des Schiffer. Ils avaient tout d'abord écarquillé les yeux de surprise, puis de colère, et enfin de désolation. Une tension électrique s'était introduite dans la pièce.

Ulquiorra avait pris une teinte livide, et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé, bouleversé. Il se pinçait très fort la cuisse. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Un silence glacial envahit les alentours. A peine Franz a-t-il essayé de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son fils que ce dernier prit ses jambes à son cou. Je le suivis. Il quitta le salon et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Putain il est vachement rapide, ce gosse ! J'ai eu du mal au début, mais j'ai réussi à le retrouver après dix minutes de course effrénée au fond d'un parc, sous un buisson, bien caché. Il était roulé en boule, et se mordait le pouce. Il tremblotait comme un petit enfant battu.

-Ulqui, ça va ?

-Tu vois bien que ça a l'air d'aller, gros con. Ta gueule et vas-t'en.

Ouh là là. Ca va pas être facile de le raisonner. J'ai approché ma main et j'ai effleuré son épaule. Pas de réaction. Visiblement, il se laissera toucher.

-Ecoute, Ulqui. Je te s'rai d'aucune utilité, et je l'sais. Mais s'il y a quelque chose que j'peux faire pour toi, je suis prêt.

-Je veux qu'on rentre à la maison.

Tu me demande quelque chose de vachement compliqué dis donc ! Bon bah en route vers l'appart. Faut dire que se trimballer dans les bras en gosse traumatisé dans la rue, c'est pas quelque chose qui rend indifférent. Et merde j'aurais dû prendre ma moto ! Sauf qu'elle est dans le parking souterrain de la résidence.. Argh quel con !

Je récapitule. Ulquiorra a donc été violé par son grand frère adoptif à l'âge de 4 ans. Et ce Sosuke a tellement aimé qu'il en a fait tout une passion et un mode de vie. Trouer des gosses. J'ai l'impression de comprendre pourquoi Ulquiorra m'a dit de ne plus boire. Il s'est sûrement souvenu du drame quand je l'ai pris par les fesses (il m'a raconté cette soirée en DÉTAIL).

Arrivés, chez nous, je le dépose sur son lit. Hmm.. je vais sortir. Vaut mieux qu'il reste seul. En me levant de son lit, sa main attrape mon bras.

-Reste.

Ses yeux m'appelaient. C'est pas comme si j'me vantais, mais je suis heureux qu'on aie besoin de moi. Mon père m'a détesté à cause de ma couleur de cheveux (plus con que ça tu crèves). Mais ma mère n'y a rien trouvé de mauvais, alors elle m'a éduqué seule. Mais un jour, mon père en a eu marre, alors il l'a tuée avant de se suicider. Ca a l'air simple dit comme ça, mais j'avais 2 ans quand c'est arrivé. Le 1er Septembre. Et le jour où j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Ulquiorra, c'était un 1er Septembre. Le jour de son anniversaire. C'est un peu le triste lien qui nous unit. Alors c'est normal que je me sente concerné par son état actuel. La chauve souris espiègle qu'il était d'habitude n'était plus. Il était fragile. Comme un chaton abandonné.

Je m'installais en dessous de lui, et il câla sa tête contre mon torse. J'enroulai mes bras autour de ses épaules. Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, puis fut pris de spasmes. Il voulut se détacher, et se justifia quelque peu bêtement: "j'ai peur de mouiller ton tee-shirt.." Ta gueule, imbécile. Mon tee-shirt est bien la dernière chose à laquelle je pense. Pleure jusqu'à en perdre la conscience, tant que ça te soulage. "Je m'en fous". Il a tristement souri, et a serré son corps contre le mien. Il a enroulé ses jambes autour des miennes, et m'a tout dit. Il m'a parlé de cette fameuse nuit d'hiver. Il m'a décrit jusqu'au plus infime de ses sentiments ressentis ce jour-là. Il en a enduré, ce gosse..

Il a fermé les yeux. Mais il ne dormait pas. Je le savais. Parce qu'à force de l'observer dormir paisiblement la nuit, j'ai appris le rythme de sa respiration par cœur au fil du temps. Ce qui n'est paaas si déplaisant ! Tout à coup, il ouvrit les yeux, se dégagea de mon étreinte, et plongea ses émeraudes qui lui servaient d'yeux dans mes yeux. Puis il s'est sauvagement jeté sur moi, et m'a langoureusement embrassé, comme une bête en chaleur (Ulquiorra+bête en chaleur=la contradiction totale, vous voyez ?).

Vous croyez que ça m'a dérangé ? Ha! La bonne blague. Je n'ai jamais autant aimé un baiser de ma vie. J'ai ressenti une étrange sensation au niveau de mes reins, une espèce de chaleur qui te fout dans un état second. Je l'aime. Oui, j'aime ce gosse. J'devais bien me l'avouer un jour !

On s'est séparés. Et on a passé toute l'après midi assis dans le salon, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense. On a écouté ses CDs. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cherche: il a mis du HIM. Un groupe qui ne chante que l'amour et la mort.

Je t'aime, petit. Ta gueule, et ne réagis pas.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 11... je sens que j'dérappe. Il ne reste plus beaucoup pour la fin ;)<p>

Petit clin d'oeil à Slipknot, Lylyne, j'espère que t'as compris .. :D

Une review ? J'ai l'impression de dégringoler. Les scènes guimauve, ça me réussit pas.  
>A bientôt pour le chapitre 12.<p>

Tchuss !


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12 :

POV ULQUIORRA :

C'était Halloween, et la fête d'anniversaire de Grimmjow. Et mon passé a tout gâché. Je suis sûr que si quelqu'un d'autre avait compris ma situation et ce que j'avais subit il y a 13 ans, je me serais suicidé le plus discrètement possible. Mais heureusement, je n'ai jamais dit à personne que j'avais eu un frère (il ne mérite même plus ce titre l'enculé, et je suppose qu'il l'a compris !).

Si Stark l'avait su, il aurait tout fait pour me remonter le moral, mais vu son humour absurde, il est loin d'y arriver.

Si Nell l'avait su, elle aurait passé tout le reste de notre existence à me regarder avec pitié.

Si Nnoitra et sa bande l'avaient su, il m'auraient constamment ridiculisé, et j'aurais été bon pour une pendaison ou un exil. Et encore, ça suffirait pas.

Mais Grimmjow a fait tout le contraire de ces trois-là. Il m'a sourit de son éternel sourire carnassier, mais je comprenais qu'il compatissait. Il m'a remonté le moral comme seul lui sait le faire. Il m'a raconté son enfance jusqu'à son adoption par Gin. Il avait une capacité à faire tourner au ridicule toutes les scènes quelque peu humiliantes de son passé. Mais surtout, et j'insiste, il ne m'a pas jugé. Il n'a pas prononcé une parole méchante, et ce n'est pas comme s'il se retenait, tel que je le connaissais.

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais mon propre dictionnaire dans ma tête, où j'expliquais les mots à ma manière.

L'humiliation est une étape dans la vie par laquelle tout le monde passe au moins une fois. Elle peut être fatale pour la personne qui l'affronte, ça dépend du nombre de personnes autour et de son lien avec ces dernières. Elle peut être oubliée, mais elle peut vous suivre de toute la vie. Mais si elle disparaît pendant un bout de temps, elle peut toujours revenir à n'importe quel moment, comme sous l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur.

C'était l'introduction. Sans orgueil (y a de quoi être orgueilleux ?).

Si je l'ai embrassé, c'était parce que j'en avais envie. Ses lèvres m'attirent étrangement, je ne peux le nier. Je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais j'espère qu'il a compris lorsque j'ai mis en marche un album de HIM.

Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi j'ai couru ? Vos gueules, vous auriez fait pareil.

On a passé toute l'après midi enlacés dans le salon, à écouter du bon Love Metal. Puis le soir, on est sortis. Au restaurant brésilien, le Churrascarias, où on sert de la viande saignante et du coca à volonté. Fallait voir Grimmjow, il prenait son pied, d'ailleurs il m'a sorti un "hmmm c'est mieux que le sexe !"

Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai eu une sorte de pincement au cœur. Grimmjow l'a déjà fait ? Mais oui, aucun doute. Avec le physique qu'il a , il a dû se faire qui il voulait. Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que ça m'a affecté. Mais j'men fous normalement ! J'aurais pas l'air con à me foutre deux bonnes claques dans le restaurant, surtout qu'une danseuse habillée en string décoré de plumes danse derrière moi, tout en ayant les mains posées sur mes épaules.

-Eh toi ! Lui, il est à moi. Tu le tuuches ppaaaaas ! De toute façon j'te paierai pas, encore moins lui !

Qui a parlé à qui ? Grimmjow à la danseuse. Cette fois c'était un sentiment étrange. Me demandez pas de l'décrire, de toute façon j'y arriverai pas ! Mais Grimmjow, n'a pas touché une goutte d'alcool, que je sache ! J'en conclus qu'il sait ce qu'il dit.

En rentrant à la maison, on s'est occupés chacun de son coté. J'ai pris une douche et j'ai enfilé mon caleçon préféré, celui avec Bob l'éponge en mode punk. M'en fout, c'est Halloween, j'fais ce que je veux!

* * *

><p><span>POV EXTERIEUR:<span>

Grimmjow entra dans la douche, puis en ressortit, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il s'allongea sur le lit d'Ulquiorra, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Le propriétaire du lit arriva, marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se jeta sur son lit comme s'il n'y avait personne, en conséquent, sur Grimmjow qui eut un fou rire.

-T'es possessif à ce point avec ton lit ? Laisse le respirer quand même !

-Farce ou friandises !

-Hein? Euh ouais, si j'avais des bonbons j'ten aurais filé, mais j'savais pas que tu les aimais !

-Si, t'as un bonbon ! J'vais le manger.

Ulquiorra happa les lèvres de son voisin avec finesse et vitesse, lui mordant légèrement l'inférieure, au point que Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Mais il fut très dynamique, et lui rendit son baiser encore plus sauvagement.

-Ok, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là.. On arrête.

Ulquiorra se rassit, les yeux baissés.

-Ulquiorra écoute, Je t'aime. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ça soit comme le coup d'un soir. Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir cette image de toi.

-Grimmjow, je n'offre pas mon corps à n'importe qui. Et tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

-Hein ?

-Comprends-moi. Et maintenant ta gueule, si tu veux pas de moi, tant pis.

-Mec ! Depuis que j'tai vu que je rêve de t'avoir rien qu'à moi !

-Eh bien, vas-y. Je ne t'embrassais pas en vain, moi.

-Bien, alors je vais faire la chasse aux bonbons. J'en ai un devant moi, tellement grand que j'y prendrai tout mon temps.

Grimmjow commença son œuvre en recouvrant le visage du plus jeune de baisers très légers tout en faisant exprès d'effleurer ses lèvres et se mit à passer sa langue dessus pour enfin l'embrasser. Il s'étonna un peu que le plus jeune ne résistait même pas et qu'au contraire lui laissait le champ libre. Il coupa contact.

-Ulqui.. si tu veux pas, dis le moi avant que ça parte en couille.

-Ta gueule et continue .

Le bleuté reprit la dégustation. Après lui avoir laissé un suçon plus voyant que le premier au niveau de la jugulaire, l'échange devint au fil du temps beaucoup plus intense et profond. Les langues qui se cajolaient, se cherchaient et se retrouvaient, et finirent par se séparer car leurs propriétaires manquaient d'air, pire que la noyade. Grimmjow se mit alors à embrasser sauvagement toutes les parcelles possibles et trouvables du torse très finement musclé d'Ulquiorra, pour ensuite reprendre ces lèvres tant désirées depuis maintenant deux mois, jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure de sa main, l'entre-jambe de l'ébène qui commençait à durcir. Le bleuté redescendit plus bas, et se mit à jouer avec le nombril tout en retirant l'unique vêtement que portait le brun. Bob l'éponge en punk valsa dans la pièce jusqu'à atterrir sur une chaise. Ni une ni deux, il goba le sexe , tandis que son propriétaire se cambra, tout en gémissant de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle sensation. Comme par réflexe, sa main atterrit sur la tignasse bleue de son aîné et l'empoigna bien fort, forçant ce dernier à accélérer les vas-et-viens et coups de langue. L'ébène ne tarda pas à se libérer, tout en murmurant le nom de celui qui lui avait procuré ce bien fou.

Le bleuté ne put attendre plus. C'était comme s'il s'infligeait une torture. Celle de patienter. Il présenta deux doigts à Ulquiorra qui s'empressa de les sucer hardiment. L'index ne tarda pas à s'introduire dans son intimité, doucement. Mais même avec douceur, il revit Sosuke. "Toi, t'es mort ! Enculé !" se disait-il. Il ferma les yeux très fort pour imaginer Sosuke écrasé par un conteneur de Twix ("putain, pourquoi mes chéris Twix ?"), mais les rouvrit rapidement lorsqu'il sentit un deuxième doigt s'introduire dans son anneau de chair. Grimmjow effectuait en ce moment même un mouvement de ciseaux pour le détendre, tandis qu'il couvrait le cou du plus jeune de baisers pour lui faire oublier en quelque sorte la souffrance qu'il endurait. Mais cette souffrance, il savait qu'elle serait éphémère . Puis il introduit un troisième doigt. Et là, l'ébène releva la tête en arrière, les larmes aux yeux.

-Chuuut, ne pleures pas, ça passera, j'te le promet.

-..oui.

Le bleuté retira l'unique tissu qu'il portait le plus discrètement possible, et introduit sa virilité dans l'intimité du brun, le plus doucement possible. Il était serré le gamin, ma parole ! Il entama lentement des vas-et-viens, pour ne pas brusquer son cadet, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche sa prostate. Ce dernier était dans un état second. La douleur avait disparu et avait laissé place à un plaisir encore inconnu jusque là. Il y a 13 ans, il avait souffert le martyre. Mais ce n'était plus le cas. Il réclamait de la vitesse.

-Ulqui, ça va?

-TA GUEULE ! PLUS VITE ! FERME LA ! TA GUEULE ET FAIS TON BOULOT !

Grimmjow accéléra la cadence, ses coups de reins était beaucoup plus forts et beaucoup plus rapides. Chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate d'Ulquiorra, les deux ressentaient un plaisir divin. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse enfin à l'intérieur du brun. Ils crièrent simultanément le nom de leur partenaire. Puis le bleuté se retira, essoufflé. Leurs torses brillaient à cause de la sueur. Mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Ils plongèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

-Je t'aime, Ulqui.

Silence bref.

-Moi aussi, Grimm. Joyeux Halloween. Et surtout joyeux anniversaire, amorr.

Ils plongèrent dans les bras de Morphée, heureux d'avoir terminé la journée en beauté.

* * *

><p>Oh yeaah ! Youuhuuuu (reste à savoir ce que vous en penserez!)<p>

Je promets un chapitre 13 des plus étonnants, j'vous préviens ;)

Eh, entre nous, vous imaginez penser à la bouffe pendant l'acte amoureux ? J'vous laisse y réfléchir...

Une review? Si vous en mettez une, j'vous promets une soirée avec Byakuya (désolée, mais tu n'existes pas dans cette fic !)

Chapitre 13, j'essaierai de te publier cette semaine.

Tchusssss ;)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13 :

POV GRIMMJOW :

J'ai certainement passé le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. On m'y a offert l'amour. Et j'ai passé le meilleur Halloween de ma vie. J'y ai dégusté la friandise la plus appétissante du monde.

1er Novembre, Dimanche, 11 heures. Réveil en douceur. A mes cotés une sublime présence. Un certain brun du nom d'Ulquiorra qui dort paisiblement, la tête enfouie au creux de mon épaule. Attends attends. Il porte son caleçon ? J'me rappelle avoir balancé Bob l'Éponge aux Bermudes ! Un baiser dans la nuque, et il ouvre les yeux. C'est quand même facile !

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui Grimm. Super bien. Bon ben, j'vais faire à manger, j'ai la dalle.

POV MAYURI:

Sérieusement, où est mon appartement ? Il y a des tonnes de portes ouvertes ici ! Ah oui, Halloween, cette fête futile où tout les marmots se goinfrent de sucreries, pour ensuite se plaindre de se piquer tous les jours quand leur pancréa ne fontionne plus ! Ah là là, ces jeunes de nos jours... Bon, essayons l'appartement 1.

-Byakuyaaaa ! Alleez ! J'ai passé toute la soirée à essayer de te décoincer ! Fais un effort !

-Lylyne, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit. Laisse moi me reposer, je te prie .

-Ouuuiiiiinnn !

Bon, décidément, j'me suis trompé de porte. Essayons une autre. Appartement 2.

-Oh ma reine. Itachihaku la reine. Ca a l'air de bien sonner, hein ?

-Shirooooooooooooooooo ! Je t'aaaaaaaaime !

C'est quoi ces couples bizarres ? En plus le dernier que j'ai vu est totalement monochrome ! Il devrait passer dans mon laboratoire, pour sur... (j'ai l'impression d'être contaminé par Dondochakka, mon assistant.. c'est mauvais ça!).

Bon, l'appartement 3. Euh.. oui. Un gamine aux cheveux roses assise sur une montagne de bonbons. J'ai l'impression de revoir Grantz.

Appartement 4. Tenez, c'est fermé. Je pense que c'est le bon, vu que c'est le dernier appartement du 1er étage. La clef ouvre la porte et.. que vois-je ? Ulquiorra-san !

POV ULQUIORRA

Ma..Ma.. Mayuri ? C'était bien la dernière à qui je pensais ! Il fout quoi ici ?

-Ulquiorra-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

-Euh oui bien mais.. attendez, je vais m'habiller.

-J'avouerais que ce n'est pas une tenue décente pour recevoir un de vos professeurs.

-Vous auriez pu appeler avant de venir.. j'arrive.

Mais je dis MERDE ! Bon, case chambre.

-Ulqui ? Ca va ?

-Oh nan, Mayuri se pointe à la maison sans frapper à la porte, il ouvre avec ses clés, j'me présente devant lui en caleçon, non non, tout baigne, TOUT BAAAAIGNE !

-Euh mec, j'crois que t'es encore sonné..

-Sonné ? Eh bah vas voir ! J'vais m'habiller.

La porte de la chambre de referme, puis se rouvre. Grimmjow me fait face, pâle comme.. moi (je n'ai pas trouvé de bonne comparaison, mille excuses).

-Argh ! Mais il fout quoi lui ici ?

-C'est à moi que tu poses la question ?

-Euh oui oui oui. 'scuse !

-Bon, j'y vais. Lui poser quelques foutus questions.

Retour au salon où Mayuri tripote notre rat. Rhaaaaa laisse le tranquille !

-Bonjour professeur. Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

-Je viens juste vous évacuer de cet appartement.

-Pardon ?

Expliquez moi ce que ce gros crétin me raconte.

-Voici l'acte de propriété de cet appartement ! La punition de Grimmjow est levée, je pense qu'il a fait suffisamment d'efforts pendant les cours pour que j'arrête de le punir.

-... je ne comprends rien..

DRING. Bon, je sens qu'il y aura du monde à la maison.

-ULQUIORRAAAAA !

-Oh, salut maman, ça va ?

-Oui oui oui ! Grimmjow est là ?

-Ouais j'suis là, on m'demande ?

Grimmjow est entré, toujours en caleçon.

-Euh.. Mr Jaeggerjacquez, veuillez mettre une tenue décente en présence d'étrangers, je vous prie.

-Peuh ! m'en fous !

-Je vois. Vous voulez que ma punition dure?

-Quelle punition?

-Celle de vivre avec Ulquiorra-san !

Mammamia, j'ai l'impression de comprendre. Putain de putain !

-Prof', j'comprends pas c'que vous dîtes !

-Bonjouuuuuur !

Gin ? Ah, il est revenu des USA ?

-Je vois que tout le monde est venu en avance aujourd'hui ? Ma maa.. excusez moi du retard. Grimmiaou, on reeentre ! Ta punition est levéée !

Gin agite des drapeaux blancs, mais quel con ma parole!

-BON J'VOUS ARRETE. QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ? Y A L'PATERNEL QUI VEUT QU'JE RENTRE AVEC LUI, L'AUTRE PSYCHO ME PARLE DE PUNITION LEVEE ! EXPLIQUEZ MOI C'EST QUOI C'FOUTOIR, ET PAS TOUS EN MÊME TEMPS ! PROFESSEUR, PARLEZ !

-Mr Jaeggerjacquez, je vous prie de ne pas crier ainsi. Vous rappelez-vous du jour où vous avez rencontré Ulquiorra-san?

-Comme hier.

-Eh bien, je vous avec dit que je vous punirais exemplairement.

-Ouais, et vous avez rien fait.

-N'avez vous pas passé des jours infernaux avec Ulquiorra-san durant ces deux mois? Je suppose que oui, vu la différence de vos caractères.

-Euuuh..

-Ne me coupez pas la parole.

Non mais il pose une question, le minimum c'est de le laisser répondre ! Quoique ça m'intéresse..

-Je reprends. J'ai donc utilisé mon appartement secondaire pour vous faire vivre en colocation. Je savais que ce serait un enfer ! Et pour que vous ne vous y opposiez pas, j'ai demandé à vos parents de vous laisser vous débrouiller. Ca coïncidait avec le départ de Mr Ichimaru aux États Unis, mais pour les Schiffer, je leur ai confié le soin de trouver une excuse. Elle a parfaitement marché ! D'ailleurs vu les regards que vous me portez, je suppose que vous avez passé des journées de calvaire à vous cotoyer. Je suis heureux que ça vous serve de leçon, Grimmjow. On n'importune pas ses camarades, et surtout, on ne hausse pas le ton sur un professeur.

Alors si j'analyse bien tout ce qu'il a dit, j'en conclus que Mayuri irait jusqu'à céder ses biens pour punir quelqu'un qui lui manque de respect. Brillant.

-Je vois ça.. C'était donc ça la raison pour laquelle vous étiez confus le jour où je suis venu chez vous pour empailler le rat. Désolé, mais ça n'a pas marché, votre petit plan de punition.

-Et comment ça, Ulquiorra-san?

-Parce que voilà.

Je me lève du canapé et embrasse tendrement Grimm qui me sourit à la fin. C'était bref, mais ça voulait tout dire.

- Vous êtes amants?

-Comme vous pouvez le remarquer.

-KYAAAAHHHHHHH ! ILS SONT ENSEEEEEEMBLE ! KAWAIIIIII ! ENCORE, ENCORE, ENCOOOORE ! LA TECHNIQUE DE LA CHAMBRE COMMUUUUUUNE ! JE SUIS LA MEILLEEEUUUURRREEE !

Ah oui, maman raffole du yaoi. C'est une partie de sa vie. Sa drogue.

-Oui, Ifalna, ça a marché ! Ma maaa... c'est beau la victoire, n'est ce pas ?

-VIIIII !

-Maman...

-Surtout te faches pas ! Mais Gin et moi on s'est mis d'accord pour ajouter un lit deux places en plus du simple qu'il y avait dans cette chambre.

-Oui, c'était bien, Mme Schiffer . Hier soir, on s'est envoyés en l'air dessus, c'était très agréable, et confortable aussi.

Et voilà, Grimm s'y met. Dieu me hait une fois de plus. Dieu hait les nains en fait. Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, mais j'en avais envie.

-OUUH C'EST MIGNOOOON ! QUI ETAIT DESSUS ? QUI ETAIT DESSOUS ? J'VEUX LES DETAILS ET EN VITEEESSSE !

-J'vous raconterai plus tard, belle mère.

-KYAAAAHH ! BELLE MEEEERE ! J'tâcherai de pas ressembler aux sales belles mères, promis !

Bon, il vont passer un bon bout de temps à gueuler des trucs bizarres, autant manger un bon twix. je sais que demain, Grimm voudra s'afficher, ce qui ne sera pas si déplaisant.

Nell nous verra et elle gueulera plus fort que ma mère. Stark applaudira. Nnoitra essayera de me casser la gueule, mais vu le garde du corps à mes cotés, il pourra pas aller loin. Orihime arrêtera de me coller.

Et moi j'aurai la chance de dire à chaque personne qui tentera de me voler Grimmjow:

"Ta gueule, il est à moi."

* * *

><p>La fin ! Ouiiiinn... Ché finiiiiiiiiiiii !<p>

Oui, Mayuri, nous te remercions tous infiniment ! (même si tes intentions n'étaient pas les mêmes)

Merci à toutes vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé à aller plus loin dans la fic (surtout à Lylyne, Itachihaku et Nadja, ainsi que toutes les lycéennes avec moi au bahut qui ont sacrifié un peu de leur temps de lire mes p'tites conneries !)

Bah voilà, un happy end, si c'est pas mignon ! Allez, une review pour célebrer ça ! Donnez moi votre avis , pitié :D

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic (si je trouve le moment et l'inspiration)

Merci à toutes et à tous !

Tchusssss ;) (L)


End file.
